Total Drama: Brains VS Brawns
by cragmiteblaster
Summary: Twenty campers partake in a brutal battle of Brain VS Brawn; which attribute will triumph? Episode 2 continues; the campers rob the graves with all that it entails, including explosions and boxing gloves on springs. Who will win the reward?
1. CH 1, PT 1: Meet the Brains and Brawns

**Disclaimer: **I do not Own Total Drama. I do however own the 20 campers in this story.

**Note: **Time to start a new story! I've had this idea in mind for a while and I think it has potential to be a pretty good story in terms of plot and the characters, so I figured I may as well write it down. This story stars 20 new characters never seen before; let me know who you love and hate! So, is Brain better than Brawn? Or does Brawn beat Brain? Read on to find out!

Smart people build cool stuff … strong people get paid loads for kicking a ball around…

* * *

An island was shown on the screen of every TV in Canada. It was wild, overgrown and utterly untamed. It looked like it had been untouched by modern civilisation for hundreds and hundreds and tens of years. Standing on a rock and looking out at the ocean surrounding the island was Chris Maclean. He flashed a pearly white grin at the camera and began to speak.

"Welcome to another season of Total Drama, also known as the best show on TV! Whether you are a long-time fan since the start, or even a first time viewer, you're valued members of the audience and we're glad to have you here. You're not gonna want to go anywhere because this season is going to be a big battle from start to finish!" Exclaimed Chris.

Chris jumped off the rock and started walking down a dirt path in a grassy field.

"We've had many contestants in past seasons. Some were funny, some had a no nonsense attitude, some were utterly crazy and some were casting failures … oh, and some were kinda evil. But in past seasons there has been one consistency … we've had very smart campers like Noah, Harold, Cameron and B … and we've had strong campers like DJ, Eva, Lightning and Jo." Continued Chris. "So, we figured it's about time to settle the oldest score in history … no, not boys versus girls, but rather Brain VS Brawn."

Chris waved his arms around and made grand gestures as he started walking along a beach.

"Twenty campers are currently on their way to the island. They have been divided into one of two teams, based on whether they are smart or whether they are strong. However, both teams have some players who are a bit of both, so you can expect a very even fight! The rules of the game are simple … be the last person left on the island by any legal means and avoid elimination. The last camper standing wins the grand prize of one million dollars, and proves if brains or brawn are superior!" Announced Chris dramatically. "Not only that, but they will also be surviving in the wild and will have to work with Mother Nature. Shelter, food and everything they need to survive … they'll have to get it themselves. But they knew what they were signing up for, so they can't blame us! Haha!"

Chris arrived at a dock and stopped by the edge of it.

"As you may have guessed, this is not Wawanakwa; we're instead at a location so remote that it does not have an official name. So until further notice, let's just call it Chris Island." Chuckled Chris. "It's gonna be a battle of Brains VS Brawns and you're not gonna want to miss it, so keep on watching Total Drama: Brains VS Brawns!"

* * *

(Theme Song, I Wanna Be Famous)

* * *

The camera returned to Chris and he flashed another grin for the camera.

"Our campers are almost here at the island; how about we meet them?" Said Chris with a wink. "Trust me, some of them are _really_ crazy…"

* * *

The camera panned up from Chris towards the clouds; it then panned down again and showed two large boats travelling towards Chris Island. Each boat had ten teens milling about on the deck; clearly they were all eager to get started with the contest. The camera panned towards the boat of the left which had a flag that had a brain on it.

At the front of the boat a boy was looking out at the waves. He wore an indigo shirt with an orange exclamation mark on it, orange pants and a yellow and red beanie hat. He had brown hair and looked somewhat uncertain.

"Guess it's about to start … it's not gonna be easy without Wally, but being separated from a twin is never easy." Sighed the boy. "How do I even properly play Total Drama?"

"Hey, what's up?" Asked a second boy who walked up. "You look more down than whoever will be voted off first. Name's Trey, by the way."

Trey wore knee length black shorts and a red hoodie with an orange hood and half of the sleeves coloured orange. He was also wearing a large pair of devil horns attached to a headband. Trey looked to have some Japanese blood in him.

"I'm Ollie." Said the first boy. "I'm fine, I'm just nervous. I've never been away from my twin brother Wally before. He was always the brave leader between us; I just tended to follow his lead."

"Well you'd better find your own way in this contest; if you don't I might take you out." Chuckled Trey. "I'm gonna be the main villain of this season; all former villains are gonna be pansy's compared to _me_!"

"… I may be no expert, but isn't bragging about the fact you're the villain only gonna make you a target?" Asked Ollie.

"Pfft, people can try to vote me off if they want to … but since I'm the villain fate will give me as many passes as I need to make it to the final four at least." Smirked Trey. "Trust me, I'm worse than Scott, Courtney, Alejandro and Heather combined."

"What about Justin?" Asked Ollie curiously. "He was a bit of a prick in season two."

"Pfft, he was an insult to villains." Stated Trey. "Unlike me, he hasn't ever sabotaged the school intercom to play the vulgar song London Underground."

"… I see." Noted Ollie. "I'm … gonna go over there."

"You should; you might become evil just by standing near me." Nodded Trey. "Only stay if you can handle the _corruption_."

Ollie walked away looking a little weirded out.

"Chris sure knows how to pick them…" Muttered Ollie in bewilderment.

From the far side of the deck a girl had watched the exchange between Ollie and Trey. She wore half-moon glasses and had ginger hair. She wore green sweater with red threading in it and a pinky purple skirt. Of note was her somewhat large breasts which were concealed by her crossed arms.

"Why would somebody brag about being the villain?" Blinked the girl. "I can just tell that this island is going to descend into chaos within a week. Hopefully the people will be nice for the most part; I could do with a friend or three … I'd best keep a clear head."

"Good idea, having a clear head is a must in this game." Said a boy as he walked up. "But if not, you easily make up for any bad decisions; I can tell just by looking at you."

This boy wore a cyan shirt, navy blue jacket and tannish yellow pants. He had brown hair with a red tipped fringe that dangled in front of his face. His eyes were red and looked somewhat creepy.

"Thank you. So, you can tell I'm an honour roll student just by looking at me?" Smiled the girl. "Oh, I'm Harmony."

"I'm Cy." Replied the boy. "And I wasn't referring to your smarts, even if that's cool, I meant your knockers."

Cy chuckled in an ogre like way while Harmony flushed and looked offended.

"I'll have you know that by 'assets' do not define me as a person." Frowned Harmony. "I am a girl of books, knowledge and fine tea."

"And boobs." Added Cy. "Nothing to be ashamed of; I know some guys who would kill for boobs like those."

"This is exactly what I came to this show to avoid." Sighed Harmony. "People who just see me as an object and care nothing for my personality, talents and choices in literature. And if you had to compliment my appearance, why my breasts? Why not my eyes, or my hair?"

"Because your boobs are bigger than them." Said Cy with a lick of his lips. "If you have it then you should flaunt it."

"I think I have more class than that." Frowned Harmony. "In fact, why am I still talking to you?"

"Because you like me?" Grinned Cy hopefully.

"… Goodbye." Said Harmony dismissively as she took her leave.

Cy watched Harmony go and then groaned.

"_Did it again, bad first impression. But nothing a midnight kiss won't solve._" Thought Cy. "_Whoa, look at that butt! Huhuhuhuh_!"

On the top deck of the boat a girl was sitting on a stool whilst painting a picture of the island in the distance. She had curly pink hair, a dark green and brown shirt and blue shorts. She looked to be in deep concentration as she painted her picture.

"Another masterpiece … but what to call it?" Pondered the girl. "Maybe 'A Fortunate Filled Future' since in a few weeks I'll be a millionaire."

As the pink haired girl continued to paint her picture another girl walked up fiddling about with some kind of mini-computer. The girl looked up from her device and glanced at the painting.

"Nice painting, you've got a real talent at art." Noted the second girl.

"Thanks, its utter perfection isn't it?" Nodded the first girl. "Hopefully this show will make the name of Wittney Shade a household name."

"It depends on how high you place." Said the second girl. "I'm Patsy."

Patsy had brownish auburn hair done up in a big twisty style created by two twisted ponytails. She wore a dark violet button up shirt with a yellow collar and a blue mini skirt. She also had a pair of beam sunglasses on.

"Well, I hope you're willing to settle for second place at _best_, since I'm winning this season hands down." Bragged Wittney. "But maybe, just _maybe_, you'll win an all stars season … assuming I don't get called back and become a two time champion."

"Heh; I could beat you." Giggled Patsy mischievously. "I have skills you could never get in the field of art, pretty as it may be."

"Doubt me if you want, it'll only make saying 'I told you so' a lot more satisfying." Said Wittney with a sniff. "Now leave me to my art, I refuse to continue this pointless conversation."

"Fine, have fun being the first one voted out." Muttered Patsy. "I'll make _sure_ of it."

"How cute, you think you have a chance." Scoffed Wittney. "This is a game of brains and artistic flair, not low level janitors."

"Well screw you too!" Snapped Patsy. "You want to trade blows? Bah! You can't even hit puberty judging by your voice."

"See you at elimination." Said Wittney coolly.

As the two girls continued to bicker a lanky boy was leaning against the railing and observing the argument. He had ginger hair with a goatee and wore a light blueish grey shirt and dark pink jeans. He had a pair of glasses on and looked slightly amused by the arguing.

"Fosley, this will be the _easiest_ million you will ever make." Chuckled the guy while gaining a cocky smirk.

In the interior of the boat (which was reachable by a closed door next to Fosley) and sitting at a table was another boy. He wore a dark and dull green shirt with a mushroom picture on it and also wore a pair of brown shorts. Most notable about him was his extremely large red hairdo that had white spots dyed in so that it resembled a mushroom cap. He was currently making notes on a piece of paper.

"Rumours have it that several elusive types of mushrooms grow in this region, and I intend to discover them. I must have no distractions or annoyances stopping me. Those mushrooms will be found." Said the boy to himself. "It is my life's work to discover and document every type of mushroom on the planet. Mario, thank you for showing me my way in life."

As the boy continued to write down notes a very small girl dashed past cheering excitably. The boy massaged his forehead and scowled.

"Silence! How am I, the mushroom master Tyrian, supposed to work with so much noise? Keep it down!" Barked the boy known as Tyrian.

The small girl dashed out to the back deck and gazed around. She was a small chocolate brown skinned girl who wore a pair of glasses, a goldish orange skirt and a green shirt which, judging by the extremely long sleeves, was much too big for her.

"This is exciting!" Cheered the small girl. "Hear me world! I'm on Total Drama! Woohoo! I can't wait to start!"

The small girl then noticed another girl nearby who was leaning against the railing and looking out at the waves behind the boat.

"Hi there, I'm Bianca!" Greeted the small girl. "Isn't this so totally super awesome? We're gonna be stars!"

"Heh, maybe … but anything could happen." Said the second girl. "It's entirely possible that we could be the first two people voted off."

The second girl wore a dark green shirt with white polka dots on it and blue jeans. Her hair was straight, long and blond. She also wore a large pink bow with white polka dots in her hair.

"Well, as long as we end up being super popular with the fans then it's all good." Smiled Bianca. "I'd love to win, but being remembered as a star this season would be fine by me."

"I'm hoping to win personally." Replied the second girl.

"What's your name?" Asked Bianca.

"I'm Liv." Replied the blond girl. "Also, a few words of advice. You seem like a social girl … are you?"

"I like to think so." Nodded Bianca. "I've got quite a lot of friends back home, and I'm the smallest of all of them."

"I see. Well, in this game _everyone_ wants to win more than they want to make friends … so if somebody tells you something, keep in mind every word they say might be a lie." Cautioned Liv. "Make friends if you like, but always keep in mind that only one person can win."

"… You seem a little paranoid." Noted Bianca.

"In a game like Total Drama, that's hardly a problem." Chuckled Liv. "Well, we'll be arriving soon … and I think we're gonna be team mates."

"Awesome! Time to start day one of what will be known as the best summer ever!" Cheered Bianca as she jumped up in excitement, yet didn't reach eye level with Liv.

"_Nice girl … but she's got to remember what we all came here for … unless she's putting on a façade so I don't suspect her_." Thought Liv cautiously.

* * *

The camera panned away from the boat of the Brainy campers and went up to the sky before coming back down to the front of the other boat, the one containing the brawny campers.

At the front of the boat a Chinese boy was looking out at the approaching island with a look of confidence on his face. He was dressed up like a sailor: white shirt, white pants and even a cool looking grey and gold sailor hat, and a fancy blue knotted neckerchief. He also had short and tidy black hair.

"Ah, nothing like a boat ride before adventure … unless the adventure is on a boat like it has been many times before for me." Chuckled the boy. "Never had a land based adventure, but I can cope. This'll be a fine adventure, dare I say a _grand_ adventure! Yarharrr!"

"You look excited." Noted a girl who walked up. "I totally agree; this shall be the adventure to end all adventures!"

The girl had tan skin and looked rather attractive. She had blond hair that was done up into a large pony tail and wore a blue belly shirt and brown jacket. She also wore a pair of brown short shorts and some cowgirl boots. On her head was a Stetson hat.

"That's true." Agreed the boy. "So, I think we're gonna be team mates since we're both quite tough and outgoing … good to have you on the team! I'm Sarge, and you are?"

"I'm Eliza." Replied the girl. "This'll definitely be a summer to remember; it's like a vacation to me … being a Park Warden back home is fine and all, but I needed a break for some real excitement."

"A lady as _lovely_ as yourself is sure to make it far." Winked Sarge.

"You tease." Chuckled Eliza. "I think the other boat contains our opposition … but they don't look so tough; we can beat them with our hands tied behind our backs."

"I'm not really into that kind of thing." Chuckled Sarge.

"… Me and you are gonna get along fine." Said Eliza with a nod as she held out her hand for a shake. "Who says cowgirls and sailors can't get along?"

"A moron most likely." Stated Sarge as he shook Eliza's hand.

"Exactly." Nodded Eliza.

"So, want to hear about the time I battled my first shark?" Offered Sarge.

"Do tell!" Grinned Eliza.

On the top deck a very muscular dark skinned boy was watching Sarge and Eliza chat together. He wore a light blue football jersey with a yellow number 4 on it and yellow wrists. His pants were teal and his hair was short and brown. He looked to be in thought.

"That could be a problem." Frowned the boy. "Guess I'll just take it as it comes."

"Take what as what comes?" Asked another boy who was standing near the first boy.

The second boy had a reasonably good build and wore a light sea green shirt with an orange waistline and orange wrists. His pants were dark red and his hair was black and covered his eyes. He also had a five 0'clock shadow beard and looked a little dim.

"Nothing much, just thinking that those two down there might pose a threat to my security in this game." Stated the first boy. "Oh, I don't believe I've introduced myself; my name is John."

"I'm Moe!" Exclaimed the second boy. "And don't worry, if they arrive last at the checkpoint then they'll be out."

"… Err, what are you talking about?" Asked John in confusion.

"Don't you know how The Amazing Race works? It's what we signed up for." Reminded Moe. "Or, was it American Idol? Hmm … nope, definitely The Amazing Race."

"… We're on _Total Drama_." Said John flatly. "How could you not know that?"

"I guess the same way I don't know everything else that I don't know." Replied Moe. "But this should be fun! If I win then I can fulfil my dream of buying a chocolate factory!"

"I see…" Noted John. "Well, good luck."

The gears in John's head were turning though as an idea entered his mind. Moe didn't notice and just looked at the clouds.

Down at the side of the boat a boy was dancing some disco moves. He wore a disco suit that was coloured pink, cyan and was very shiny. His pants were dark purple with little stripes of green on them. He wore a pair of star shaped purple sunglasses and, most notably, his hair was styled into a very large dark blond afro.

"Disco Earl, is gonna win a fortune and a pearl!" Declared the boy, known as Earl, as he danced.

A girl watched Earl dance and rolled her eyes. She wore a light grey shirt, light tan jacket and brown knee length shorts. Notably, all of her clothing had some rips. Her hair was chocolate brown and was done up in two puffy pigtails.

"If Boss Gabby was here, I'd love to be ordered to cream him." Muttered the girl.

"Did you say something?" Asked Earl whilst finishing his dancing routine.

"Nothing much, just that I'd beat you up if my boss was here to tell me too." Stated the girl.

"… Your boss?" Asked Earl curiously whilst not seeming phased by the threat of being beaten up.

"Boss Gabby, the head bully of my gang. I'm just a low ranked support bully; I can't smash wimps without her say so." Explained the girl. "Once I join up with the head bully here then I'll be good to go."

"… I see." Blinked Earl in confusion. "Soooooooo … what's your name?"

"Ruth." Replied the girl.

"Oh yeah! Just like my disco dancing is totally through the roof!" Exclaimed Earl as he resumed dancing. "If I said I was the head bully, would you dance some funky moves?"

"… No. You're no bully, I can tell by looking at you." Stated Ruth. "Later."

Ruth took her leave without another word.

"… Oh well, back to the glory of disco dancing!" Cheered Earl as he resumed his dance routine.

At the other side of the boat a girl was nervously looking out at the waves. She wore an orange jumpsuit like what a convict would wear and had blond hair put up into a ponytail; her fringe had been gelled up and dyed in three streaks of green, orange and purple. The tip of her ponytail was dyed pink.

"Ok, gotta be brave for once. Mummy and daddy aren't here now, I'm all alone … and I don't like being alone." Gulped the girl. "I just hope I don't leave in a humiliating way…"

As the girl looked out at the waves while trying to be brave, a boy walked up to her.

"So, are you a convict?" Asked the boy.

The boy was rather buff, strong and tall. He wore a yellow shirt and a set of blue overalls. The shirt had a grey icon of a shield on it and with a red square on it. He had black hair, on top of which was a beige fedora.

"… Yes, yes I am." Replied the girl while trying to put on a tough voice. "My name is Diamond, but while I'm here you can call me The Beast, got it?"

"I see. Well then Miss 'The Beast', just to let you know right now, I don't appreciate things like bullying and hurting innocents, so if you do anything to harm other people, I'll rebound it at you tenfold. Every season has some jackass prick who bullies the insecure and timid campers; I'm not letting you be the Duncan to somebody's Harold, you get me?" Frowned the boy. "Oh, and the name's Boris by the way."

Diamond tried not to cower under the look Boris was giving her and simply turned away.

"Whatever, guess its game on. We'll see who will stand stronger soon enough." Replied Diamond.

"I look forward to it." Nodded Boris. "So, what were you locked up for?"

"… You don't want to know." Said Diamond simply.

"I don't doubt that." Said Boris as he took his leave.

After Boris was gone Diamond breathed a sigh of relief and trembled a little.

"That was scary … does pretending to be a criminal mean I'll have to deal with him going after me? … Oh dear…" Gulped Diamond.

At the very back of the boat a Chinese girl was doing some stretches, as if she was preparing herself for a work out. She had neck length black hair with some of it done up in a bun held by a red bow and wore a golden gymnastics leotard with a purple star slightly below the chest area. The leotard was … somewhat tight fitting, but the girl either didn't notice or didn't care.

"One, two, one, two." Said the girl as she stretched. "Gotta be in top physical condition for this contest; good thing that I'm _flexible_. Heehee! This is gonna be so kawaii! Brawns for the win!"

"You sure sound like you're ready for this contest to start." Noted another girl.

The second girl was Indian and looked regal and refined, though at the same time somewhat tomboyish and rather excitable. She had shoulder length black hair with some done up in a ponytail. She wore a sleeveless dark purple dress with a pink stripe zigzagging along it. She also wore a pearl necklace.

"I'm ready whenever the others are." Replied the first girl. "So, what's your story? Want to be rich?"

"Oh, no need, I'm kinda already fairly well off." Admitted the second girl. "I'm Wishami Raj, heiress of the Raj family fortune … also known as a girl bored with the high life and wanted to get out, do something and rough it like those of the normal class."

"You're an heiress? Cool!" Gaped the first girl. "My story is a lot less interesting; I'm Rai Wu, a skilled gymnast and self-proclaimed pervert. Pleased to meet you."

"A pervert? Heh, that's cool." Giggled Wishami. "So, I take it you're looking for a boyfriend?"

"Not really; I broke up with my last boyfriend a month ago and I'm still feeling the burn … but hey, if the boys want to be my friend and flirt with me then I ain't gonna stop them." Giggled Rai. "You looking for a guy?"

"No need, I already have an arranged marriage set out and planned for me. It's custom." Stated Wishami. "But this entire experience is definitely new to me … I might suck at it, but who cares right? You only live once and stuff."

"Right on! Ya know, you don't strike me as a typical sheltered heiress." Noted Rai.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Chuckled Wishami. "And believe me, I take it as a compliment. I'm no stuffy princess who fears dirt."

"Yeah, what's so bad about dirt?" Nodded Rai as she continued stretching. "Same with sweat; it never hurts anyone."

The two girls continued to talk as the boat headed towards the island.

* * *

Chris stood on the dock and grinned as the two boats came to a stop next to the dock.

"Here's comes the fresh meat." Chuckled Chris.

The boarding bridges were lowered and the contestants started to file off the boats and onto the dock.

"I already have a bad feeling about this." Muttered Liv.

"It's Chris, what other feeling is there to be had?" Replied Bianca.

"Hey babe, can I have your number." Grinned Cy with a creepy giggle.

"Keep away from me." Frowned Harmony as she quickened her walking speed.

"Booya! Time to start roughing it!" Cheered Wishami. "Out of the residence and into the wild!"

"Just don't annoy me." Stated Wittney.

"Land ahoy!" Cheered Sarge.

"So … those are the brains." Noted John.

Everyone crowded in front of Chris and awaited what he had to say.

"Welcome to another season of Total Drama! This is Chris Island, a land that time forgot." Announced Chris.

"Ego much?" Asked Eliza.

"Nothing wrong with that." Stated Wittney.

"Total Drama? Isn't this the amazing race?" Blinked Moe.

"Your twenty have been picked to have a chance at winning a million dollars, and also help show if Brain beats Brawn, or vice versa." Explained Chris. "Now, before we start I'm going to do a quick roll call to check that everyone is here."

Chris took out a sheet of paper with pictures of the campers on it arranged into two sections.

"Ok, when I call your name please respond in some verbal way to show that you are here and not possibly shark food." Requested Chris. "Ok, Patsy?"

"Here!" Called Patsy.

"Wittney?"

"Here, and why wasn't I called first?" Frowned Wittney.

"Cy?"

"Here bub." Chuckled Cy.

"Harmony."

"Present and accounted for." Smiled Harmony.

"Ollie?"

"Here." Nodded Ollie.

"Bianca?"

"Here! Here! Here!" Cheered Bianca whilst jumping up and down.

"Trey?"

"Here, and ready to really rumble!" Cackled Trey.

"Fosley?"

"Present." Said Fosley.

"Liv?"

"I'm right here." Nodded Liv.

"Tyrian?"

"Here." Stated Tyrian. "Now please stop talking to me."

"Rude." Frowned Chris. "Anyway, you ten have been chosen for your brains. In one way or another, you are each smart, sharp minded, intelligent and take a brain over brawn approach. As such, you are going to be known as The Brilliant Brains."

An icon of a brain in a purple circle appeared on screen.

"Cool, huhuhuhuh." Chuckled Cy.

"Definitely the right team for me." Nodded Patsy.

"As for the rest of you." Began Chris. "Sarge?"

"Ahoy!" Grinned Sarge.

"Earl?"

"Ready to compete and ready to boogie!" Exclaimed Earl while starting to disco dance.

"Boris?"

"Here." Nodded Boris.

"Diamond?"

"… Here." Said Diamond while trying to keep calm.

"Rai?"

"Right here." Nodded Rai with a wink.

"Wishami?"

"Over here!" Called Wishami.

"John?"

"Present." Said John.

"Ruth?"

"Here." Said Ruth.

"Moe?"

"Hi!" Cheered Moe.

"Eliza?"

"Ready for an adventure and ready for a fight." Nodded Eliza.

"You ten were picked for your brawn. Be it sports skills, flexibility, stamina, brute strength or simply not being brainy, you ten are, by and large, a group who prefers brawn over brains. As such, you are called The Brutal Brawns!" Exclaimed Chris.

An icon of a fist in a red circle appeared on screen.

"Now, this season you will be living off nature and surviving in the wild. Is brawn the best for wilderness survival, or is it brains? It's up to you guys to help us figure out which one is best." Stated Chris while taking out two maps. "These maps lead to your camp sites; your first challenge begins as soon as you arrive. You'll find the instructions waiting for you at your camps."

Chris tossed a map each to Eliza and Wittney.

"Now, before you head out we have one more thing to take care of. Total Drama would be nothing without its twists … thus, it's only right we start with one right now." Chuckled Chris. "You are each Brains and Brawn … obviously each team lacks what the other team has, so in order to prevent a bit of one sidedness in different types challenges, I'd like one member of the Brains and one member of the Brawns to swap teams right now."

Everyone was silent as they looked amongst their team mates.

"I'm happy where I am." Said Ruth.

"Me too." Agreed Liv.

Harmony noticed Cy looking at her with a grin.

"Don't go anywhere babe." Grinned Cy.

"I'll swap!" Announced Harmony as she quickly walked away from her team and walked up to Chris. "Hopefully nobody on the Brawns is a creep."

"Ok, Harmony is now on The Brutal Brawns." Nodded Chris. "Would anybody else like to swap?"

There was a few moments of pure silence before somebody stepped forwards.

"I'll swap too." Said Diamond.

"Ok then, from this moment onwards Diamond is a member of The Brilliant Brains." Nodded Chris. "Ladies, go join your new teams."

The girls did as Chris asked and the host continued speaking.

"Well, with that done the teams are now set until further notice. You may head out to your camps." Said Chris. " Oh, and this season there is no confessional booth since it'd ruin the feel of wilderness survival. But feel free to go somewhere private and say whatever you feel like; it's certain that at least one of the cameras will see you. I shall see you at some time in the future."

With the teams set and the rules laid out the two teams set off into the woods to start the battle of the ages, Brains VS Brawns.

* * *

**(Confessional: First of the season!)**

**Sarge:** I like the look of my team; we've definitely got the edge in the physical challenges and I'd be willing to bet cold hard cash that some of us are just as smart as those on the brains team. I'm no idiot myself, just a bit salty according to some … but hey, there's nothing wrong with that.

**Cy:** Darn shame the hot chick changed teams, but at least I can focus on the game now. When boobs are involved, my mind tends to go screwy.

**Ruth: **I'm happy to follow somebody else, and also happy to be a bully. I'll see if I can figure out who the head bully is, and then I'll be their right hand.

**Diamond: **I'm not really a convict … heck, I've never even had detention before. I'm just a really shy girl who is scared of dangerous things. I'd never survive on this island … so, my Uncle Dave suggested that I dress as a convict so that other people will respect me and take me seriously. … This won't be easy…

**John: **So, I'm on the brawns huh? I thought I'd be on the brains, but I can work with this. Most of my team will probably be a tad dumb, so I'll be kept around for brains. Now, who should I work with?

**Harmony:** I swapped since I do not want to be near that creep; he makes me feel unsafe. I want to prove I'm more than a 'pair of knockers'. Compliments are nice, but … not if they are always about _those_. I may not be too strong, but I'm kinda brainy and stuff, so perhaps my smarts will help me stick around.

**Wishami: **All my life I've been very sheltered and only exposed to the 'finer things in life' … but I'd rather see and experience some so called 'impure things', like monster trucks, mud and even _junk food_. Well, my 'cage' is unlocked, so it's time to get busy and go nuts!

**Fosley: **The people who stand out always put a target on their backs, so if I stay quiet and hidden I'll be ignored and not seen as a threat to anyone. Maybe I'll get less screen time, but who cares? The loud screen hogging chumps will make it _so_ easy for me to win.

* * *

**(Brilliant Brains)**

* * *

The ten brainy campers were walking through the forest on their way to their camp site. Currently Wittney and Patsy were leading the group.

"So, we've lost the smart looking girl and gained the convict … think that might affect our chances?" Asked Patsy.

"I doubt it." Assured Wittney. "Anything the 'brainy girl' could have bought to this team, I can add triple."

"I can add a lot too, I may not excel at art or being muscular … but I'm great with computer tech and I know CPR." Stated Patsy.

"Why does that matter?" Asked Wittney.

"Somebody might have a near fatal accident in a water challenge." Stated Patsy. "When the show is hosted by Chris it is to be expected."

"… Good point." Conceded Wittney. "With me on the team, and to a lesser degree some of the others, the challenge likely won't take long to win. That'll leave me some free time to paint my next masterpiece."

"And I can use my free time for … secrets." Chuckled Patsy mysteriously.

"I won't ask, it might lower my IQ and artistic flair." Said Wittney simply.

"Meanie." Frowned Patsy as she stuck her tongue out at Wittney.

A short distance behind the two girls were Liv and Ollie. Both were relatively quiet and not saying very much. Soon enough Ollie decided to break the silence.

"So, I guess were team mates?" Began Ollie.

"Yeah, seems that way … we are heading to the same camp after all." Nodded Liv.

"I'm Ollie, full name Ollie Volraw. You?" Continued Ollie.

"Liv … Liv Christmas." Stated Liv.

"Nice name." Nodded Ollie. "So … err … ok, I must admit I'm really nervous. I'm not the most social guy back home and in this game being social is a big thing … but without my twin Wally to lead me I'm a tad lost."

"I have no siblings so I don't know the feeling … but you're on the brains team, I'm sure you'll find your way." Said Liv with a small smile. "I take it that you and your twin both signed up and only you got in?"

"Not quite." Sighed Ollie. "Dad felt me and Wally were too close and needed time to 'branch out a bit' … Wally got sent to boot camp and I was made to audition for this show. Dad has good intentions, but I dunno…"

"Well Ollie, a piece of advice for you … don't trust anyone; they can easily say one thing but actually be thinking something totally different." Advised Liv.

"Yikes … now I'm worried." Gulped Ollie.

"That is wise." Nodded Liv. "If you don't worry it means you feel totally safe and that is a _bad_ idea."

"… Hmm…" Pondered Ollie.

A little further back were Cy, Diamond and Trey; the latter of the three was currently talking contently while the other two simply listened.

"I'm evil, there is no denying it. I mean, one time I was _so_ horrible that I prank called the mayor. He never saw it coming; nobody sees it coming when I strike them into the ground." Bragged Trey. "And nobody here will see it coming either."

"They will if you brag about how 'evil' you are." Said Diamond quietly.

"Nobody can stop me. I'm the villain of this season, the big bad, the mastermind … the final boss. Thus, I will be totally unable to lose until the final four at the very earliest; being a big villain on reality TV means that fate gives you a ton of freebies."

"… Huh?" Blinked Diamond. "That's insane … err, though back in Juvie I knew some really crazy people; pfft, they were _so_ scared of me."

"No! No! No! You are not robbing me of being the villain of the season!" Exclaimed Trey while stomping his foot. "There's only room for one final boss and it is me. This isn't a 'dual boss battle', it's just an evil villain versus a couple of weak heroes."

"Yeah, well … I've been in solitary confinement over fifty times!" Said Diamond boldly.

"I'm _way_ more evil than that! One time I laughed when Dobby died during a cinema showing of Deathly Hallows part 1, and I rooted for Voldemort!" Bragged Trey.

Cy looked both amused and bewildered by this conversation.

"You two are both insane in the brain." Noted Cy.

"Maybe, but who is more evil. Crazy people can be good, but evil is the prime statistic." Said Trey seriously. "Who is more _evil_?"

"Well … you look more intimidating since you have some muscle and the devil horns, though Diamond has the punk hair … I think that since Diamond has nice knockers she's the better villain; all good villains are sexy. Huhuhuhuh!" Chuckled Cy creepily.

Diamond suppressed the urge to squeal in fright while Trey looked mad.

"Mark my words, by sundown you'll see how evil I truly am!" Declared Trey.

"… _I've found my human shield_." Thought Cy in satisfaction.

Further behind in the walking order were Bianca and Tyrian; the short girl wanted to make conversation with her team mate, though Tyrian clearly had very little interest in socialising … if any at all.

"So, why did you audition for this show?" Asked Bianca. "To make friends? To win? To be famous? To be a villain? The fresh air? Meeting Chris Maclean? A dare?"

"None of those; I auditioned to investigate rumours of rare mushrooms. Now be quiet." Stated Tyrian.

"Mushrooms? Cool! So, are they special mushrooms like in Mario? Do they give you power like growing really tall, shrinking really small, healing yourself, transform you into a bee or do they just make you high?" Asked Bianca eagerly.

Tyrian ignored Bianca and quickly walked on ahead.

"Wait up Tyrian, I just want to get to know my teamie!" Called Bianca as she tried to keep up with Tyrian, though her small legs made it slightly hard.

Fosley was walking along at the back of the pack and had been observing all of the conversations as well as who was talking to who.

"Hmm…" Pondered Fosley.

* * *

**(Confessional: What a weird blend of personalities!)**

**Wittney:** Do I have an ego? I guess so, but it's not like I can't justify it. Everyone always tells me how lovely my art is and they even pay real money to own it. Imagine the kind of Art College I could go to when I win. And what better way to start off the contest than winning the first challenge? I'm sure it'll play to my strengths, whatever it is.

**Liv: **Ollie seems like a nice guy … but what somebody seems to be isn't always what they actually are. But, I'll be nice and sweet until he gives me a reason to think otherwise. I'm not paranoid or anything, I'm just a little cautious given I haven't known any of my team mates for even a full day.

**Trey: **The best way to prove how evil you are to a new batch of people is to brag about past achievements, be they real or fake … it's kinda like a whisper campaign. I have so many devious and diabolical plans to put into motion: the question is, who to slam into the ground first? What would make the biggest villain in Total Drama history as early as possible?

**Cy: **I tend to make people mad for some reason, so I need somebody to use as a shield. Trey will be that shield. I can just use him to make my moves; he'll get the backlash, not me … huhuhuhuh!

**Bianca: **Tyrian seems a bit grumpy, but Liv is really cool. I _must_ get to know everybody on the team!

* * *

**(Brutal Brawns)**

* * *

The ten brawny campers were making good progress towards their camp site; Eliza was leading the group towards their destination since she had the most outdoor experience. Walking alongside her was Sarge.

"So, how much further until we arrive at our camp site?" Asked Sarge. "Think we'll be there before nightfall?"

"Of course. It's only about a mile and a half ahead of us." Replied Eliza. "This hike is nothing for me; I do this sort of thing almost every day back home; when you're a park warden the great outdoors feel more homely than a house ever could."

"Aye, I know what you mean." Nodded Sarge in understanding. "The sea is my home, much moreso than dry land … but hey, staying on land for a few weeks is worth the million dollars."

"Totally." Agreed Eliza. "But it's only the first day, so we've got a lot of work to do."

"True, but we're the brawns; we'll blast the brains right out of the water! Yarharrr!" Cheered Sarge. "Hopefully today will just be a reward challenge; I don't want there to be any risk of me ending up being eliminated on the first day."

"Trust me, that won't happen. You'll be an asset in any water based challenge." Assured Eliza. "That said … I don't know who we'd boot first given everyone might have something to add to the team. Gee, eliminations are gonna be hard.

"I can see an easy solution." Stated Sarge.

"What do you have it mind?" Asked Eliza.

"… We win every single challenge and systematically curb stomp each and every brainy camper." Suggested Sarge. "That way it'd be weeks before we'd have to worry about it."

"… Good idea Sarge, I like your thinking." Grinned Eliza.

"Well, I do have a very high IQ." Chuckled Sarge in mock modesty.

A short ways behind the two chattering teens leading the group were Boris and Earl. Boris looked quite calm and placid while Earl strutted along and looked to be in quite a good mood.

"You look cheerful." Noted Boris.

"With the power of disco I can never be sad." Replied Earl. "Besides, I'm gonna be able to showcase my funky moves on TV and win a million dollars; what's not to be happy about?"

"Good point." Agreed Boris. "Though I'm keeping an eye out for any bullies and such on the team; I don't want there to a Duncan and Harold situation. If in doubt, vote the villains out."

"My motto is 'If in doubt, let the disco out'." Stated Earl.

"You do know that Disco died years ago, right?" Asked Boris.

"No it didn't, it just took a nap." Insisted Earl.

"… I see." Said Boris. "Well, just keep my advice in mind. The cruel cutthroat players need to go as soon as possible."

"Gotcha, I'll consider your advice after a good ol' disco dance." Nodded Earl.

Boris rolled his eyes and ended the conversation. Earl didn't seem to mind and he simply kept on strutting.

A little further behind Boris and Earl were John, Moe and Ruth. John walked along with his hands in his pockets and a neutral look on his face while Moe had a very cheerful expression and seemed quite happy. Ruth meanwhile was walking quite close to John. The brainy jock noticed this and raised an eyebrow.

"Any reason you're walking right up close to me?" Asked John.

"I'm a bully and I follow the head bully's leadership. You're a strong jock and thus the head bully; I await your commands." Stated Ruth.

John was about to firmly state he was not a bully and that Ruth should get lost, but he then had an idea.

"Ok then, err, I guess as a first command we can just follow the others to our camp site and talk about stuff." Stated John.

"You lead and I obey." Nodded Ruth.

"So, what do you guys think of our team so far?" Asked John. "I think we have a pretty good force of strength, and brains, on our side."

"Our team is ok because you think it is." Stated Ruth.

"How about you Moe, any thoughts to add?" Asked John.

"… I'm surprised we're not on The Amazing Race; maybe I sent my audition to the wrong place?" Pondered Moe. "Oh well, this'll be fun too. It'll be like camping and I'm great at that, though I've never actually done it before … or did I? Hmm, I kinda don't remember … err, what were we talking about again?"

"We were talking about the team; what do you think of our team?" Stated John.

"Oh, I think we've got a good team; more of us wear hats than on the other team." Said Moe confidently.

"I see…" Blinked John.

"What do you see Boss?" Asked Ruth.

"Nothing, never mind. It's not important." Assured John.

"If you say so boss." Nodded Ruth.

At the back of the pack were Harmony, Rai and Wishami. Currently the gymnast and Indian aristocrat were talking to Harmony about her decision to switch teams.

"So, Harmony is it? What made you decide to swap teams?" Asked Wishami curiously.

"Yeah, didn't you like being with other brainy people?" Added Rai.

"The team may have had some nice people, but there was a creep who kept ogling me and giggling in the most _awful_ way. I jumped at the chance to get away from him; I do not want a guy staring at my … 'assets' all summer." Explained Harmony.

"That doesn't sound so bad to me; I love it when boys stare at me." Remarked Rai. "Why else would I be wearing this tight gymnastics leotard?"

"Mobility?" Guessed Wishami.

"Well, I'll admit that's the main reason, but it never hurts to be _sexy_." Grinned Rai.

"Clearly me and you are very different." Noted Harmony. "Unlike you, I get scared and nervous from romantic and sexual attention; I'd like to get reductions…"

"Be proud of what you have; I know a couple of girls who would very possibly kill for boobs like those." Said Rai seriously.

"… Should I get implants?" Asked Wishami while gesturing to her slightly small chest.

"Indeed not, you're fine as you are." Assured Harmony. "I do hope I can fit in on this brawny team; I'm not exactly an Olympic athlete."

"I'm sure your brains will be valuable to us. Who knows, we might get a math based challenge." Said Wishami thoughtfully.

"Urgh, _gag_." Winced Rai.

"Not a problem; I know maths like I know Shakespeare." Said Harmony confidently.

"Heh, my math teacher says my head is full of stupid." Admitted Rai.

"Hey girls, I have a _super cool_ idea; let's team up and work together!" Grinned Wishami. "I mean, any gal our age knows that three is better than one, right?"

"I'm in." Nodded Rai.

"I think this will benefit all of us, I'm in as well." Smiled Harmony.

"Yay!" Cheered Wishami. "So, our first mission as teamies within teamies is simple … follow the leaders to our camp site."

* * *

**(Confessional: They certainly have a drive to compete!)**

**Eliza:** This is a nice island; I can tell it'll great for an adventure. Not sure what the wildlife is like yet, but I'm sure I can cope with it; after all, I live for the great outdoors. As for my team, Sarge is a pretty cool guy and I think he's gonna be my best friend out here based on how we've been getting chummy so far … as for everyone else, I'm not sure … but let it never be said I'm not social because I am indeed a social gal!

**Boris: **It may only just be the start of the contest, but things are going pretty good at the moment. I'm not really sure who the bullies or victims will be, but if there are none of either then that's good too. If the first challenge involves heavy lifting then my team has the clear upper hand; we've got me and that jock guy, and most of the team has at least some muscle.

**John: **I really do not like how people assume I'm some kind of dumb idiot or bully like Lightning just because I'm a buff jock … but if gets me a loyal ally, I have little to complain about. But let it be known right now that I'm _not_ a bully.

**Wishami: **I'm really looking forward to the first challenge; hopefully it'll involve dirt, monster trucks or something cool. Bring it on!

**Harmony: **Whoa, this team switch is really paying off. I'm so glad I'm fitting in; usually I'm not that great with the whole 'social life' thing.

* * *

**(Brilliant Brains)**

* * *

"Ok guys, we're here." Announced Wittney.

The Brilliant Brains walked into their camp site and looked around; it was quite a nice camp site. There was a river running through the camp, trees were growing here and there, some of which had fruit on them and there was a cliff nearby that led down to a rather small beach which was really just a small fishing spot.

"This camp rocks!" Cheered Bianca.

"Looks like we'll have a good source of food at the very least." Noted Liv. "Looks like we'll have to build a shelter though; anybody know how to do that?"

"Wally and me built a treehouse once, I might be able to do something if I had a few people helping me." Offered Ollie.

"Guys, didn't Chris say the challenge would start once we arrived at our camp site?" Asked Cy. "I don't see any challenge around here."

"Maybe that ugly thing has something to do with it." Suggested Patsy.

Patsy pointed to a nearby Chris Tiki; it was as big as the campers (and bigger than Bianca) and had a note taped to it. Wittney approached the Chris Tiki and took hold of the note; she then began to read it to her team mates.

"Your first challenge is going to be very important; the Tiki made in my image has lost a few of its teeth and has had its perfect smile ruined. Your challenge is to find the three missing teeth and put them back in place. Each tooth is a bright colour so you won't have much trouble finding them if you simply use your eyes. The red tooth is in the north protected by a rather 'shocking' puzzle. The blue tooth is to the East and is within a large amount of thorns. The green tooth is guarded by a monster to the West. The losing team votes somebody off tonight. Good luck!" Read Wittney.

"Monster?" Gulped Diamond before adding. "I could take that, probably."

"Gee, this is gonna be a tough one; I guess we're really diving into the deep end straight away." Mused Trey. "Let's rumble and beat up whatever gets in our way!"

"We're gonna need some kind of _strategy_ to get this done; let's split into mini teams to get things done quicker." Stated Cy with a creepy grin. "Me and Trey will take on the monster; Tyrian can come with us too."

"Fine." Shrugged Tyrian.

"I will, but only because I want to, not because I was told to." Stated Trey.

"I'll do whatever the 'shocking puzzle' is; it'll be a snap for me." Said Wittney confidently. "I'll go alone."

"No you won't; back-up is important." Said Ollie. "I'll come as well."

"Me three." Added Liv. "I'm pretty good at puzzles."

"I guess that leaves the rest of us to tackle the brambles." Winced Bianca. "Well, maybe my small stature will be a helpful factor."

"Brambles … oh _joy_." Sighed Patsy.

"Hang on; we're gonna need to set up a shelter and get something to eat for dinner; will we have time to do that if we all work on the challenge?" Asked Diamond.

"The convict is right, we need shelter and food." Agreed Cy. "_Someone _needs to stay here; any volunteers ... huhuhuhuh!"

There was a moment of silence.

"I'll work on the camp." Offered Fosley.

"Then it's settled, let's get going." Nodded Cy. "Oh, and try not to die, mmkay? Huhuhuhuh!"

* * *

**(Confessional: *Insert tooth pun here.)**

**Liv:** Time to show why I was put on the brains team … hopefully I won't screw up or I might be in trouble…

**Trey: **Monster? Pfft! It's nothing more than a kitten compared to a _true_ monster like me!

**Diamond: **That monster sounds _scary_ … I'm so glad I won't see it!

* * *

**(Brutal Brawns)**

* * *

"Here we are guys!" Announced Eliza. "Our home for the next few weeks."

The Brutal Brawn's camp had a few differences than the camp site of the Brilliant Brains. While it had fruit trees, it lacked a river. Instead, there was an open lake which looked good for swimming in. There was also a small ridge which would presumably give a great view of the whole camp site.

"Good job Eliza, never doubted you for a second." Saluted Sarge like a sailor. "So, one task down and another soon to start I bet. What do we do next?"

"Didn't Chris mention that the first challenge would start as soon as we got to the camp site?" Asked John.

"John is right, Chris did indeed say that … so, where's the challenge?" Asked Boris.

"Hey look, there's some paper taped to that ugly Chris Tiki." Noted Moe.

"I suggest we see what it says." Said Harmony as she approached the paper.

"Good idea pretty lady." Nodded Moe.

Harmony rolled her eyes and read the paper.

"Your first challenge isn't an easy one; it'll test you as a team. My beloved carved head has lost some teeth and has had his perfect smile defiled. Your challenge is to recover the teeth; they are colourful so won't be hard to spot. The yellow tooth is to the north in an underwater cave somewhere near the big waterfall. The green tooth is to the West and is protected by some problematic puzzles. The purple tooth is to the East and is guarded by a monster. The losing team votes somebody off tonight. Good luck." Read Harmony. "… Monster?"

"We're strong enough to take it on." Said Boris confidently.

"And we have disco dancing on our side!" Added Earl.

"We'll need to split up into groups." Said John logically. "Two groups of three and one group of four."

"I'll take on the scurvy monster." Said Sarge bravely. "I've battled sharks on the sea before; a land based monster will be nothing."

"I'll come with you; two is better than one." Decided Eliza.

"And three is better than two." Added Boris.

"Ok, that's one group of three." Nodded John. "I'll go for the puzzles, I'm pretty good at them … but there is strength in numbers, so … Ruth, Moe and Earl, do you guys want to come with me?"

"Sure!" Whooped Moe.

"As you wish." Nodded Ruth.

"I don't see why not." Nodded Earl.

"I guess that leaves me, Rai and Harmony to get the tooth in the underwater cave." Noted Wishami.

"Fine by me." Nodded Rai.

"Ok guys, let's move out; the brains might be ahead of us. Best not to underestimate them." Stated John.

* * *

**(Confessional: Freaky Tiki!)**

**John:** If there is one thing that sports have taught me it is that there is strength in numbers; thus, I'd like to get an alliance together. I doubt I'd be targeted this early, but you never can be too paranoid in Total Drama.

**Rai: **This is perfect; not only am I pretty good in the water, but I look great when I'm dripping wet according to my ex-boyfriend and a few other boys too. Game on!

**Sarge: **Get ready beasty, I'm coming for you!

* * *

**Next Time: **The teams search for the teeth to their Tiki's; some excel and some have problems. One team wins and somebody gets the boot…

* * *

If you want to know the labels of the characters, they are:-

Bianca- The 'Short Height and Tall Personality'

Boris- The 'Bodyguard'

Cy- The 'Creepy Guy'

Diamond- The 'Cowardly Convict'

Earl- The 'Disco Stu'

Eliza- The 'Adventurer'

Fosley- The 'Quiet Douche'

Harmony- The 'Sexy Librarian'

John- The 'Brain over Brawn'

Liv- The 'Antisocial Butterfly'

Moe- The 'Scatterbrain'

Ollie- The 'Standalone Twin'

Patsy- The 'Hacker'

Rai- The 'Naughty Gymnast'

Ruth- The 'Flunky Bully'

Sarge- The 'Salty Sailor'

Trey- The 'Final Boss'

Tyrian- The 'Mushroom Maniac'

Wishami- The 'Wide Eyed Heiress'

Wittney- The 'Artistic Ego'

* * *

**Brilliant Brains- **Bianca, Cy, Diamond, Fosley, Liv, Ollie, Patsy, Trey, Tyrian, Wittney

**Brutal Brawns- **Boris, Earl, Eliza, Harmony, John, Moe, Rai, Ruth, Sarge, Wishami


	2. CH 1, PT 2: Not Quite Starting Off Small

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama, but I do own the twenty OC's in this story.

**Note: **Quick update! In all honestly, I'd written a lot of this chapter in advance, so it's not like I wrote it all in two days. Hopefully you're all enjoying the new cast so far; I find that it's always a lot of fun to write for new characters for the first time. I'm gonna be leaving BvB for a while now and returning to Tweenabet which is almost at the merge, and maybe I could work on it until it's completed. Regardless of what I end up doing, enjoy the chapter everyone!

Brains and Brawn? Where's the Beauty team?

* * *

**(Brilliant Brains)**

* * *

Cy, Trey and Tyrian were heading off to where the so called 'monster' was apparently hanging around. None of them looked very scared at all; Cy had armed himself with a thorny branch and Trey was holding a small log to use as a club.

"So, we need a plan. Brute force may be a good idea to some, but we're sharper than a tooth of a monster so we should think our battle plan out before charging in." Said Cy seriously. "Any ideas?"

"No need for a plan; as soon as the monster sees me it'll run away screaming to its mummy." Bragged Trey. "I'm such an evil villain that I emit an aura of darkness wherever I go."

"Well that explains the smell of bad cologne." Noted Cy. "But if the monster can't feel fear, like Chuck Norris, what will we do?"

"Hmm … knock it unconscious? I once knocked a nun unconscious." Bragged Trey.

"… Leave the planning to me; I know how to make a _plan_ … huhuhuhuh!" Chuckled Cy. "So, you're the main villain of the season, huh?"

"That's right! I'm as manipulative as Heather, good looking as Justin, beloved by fans as Courtney, as diabolical as Alejandro, more sociopathic than Scott and as pure evil as Mal. I cannot be beaten, I simply allow people to lose." Grinned Trey.

"Well in that case, you might need a 'sidekick' on your side." Suggested Cy. "I'll could be that sidekick. You do all the big moves, and I'll vote how you say."

"An alliance huh? Sure, why not?" Shrugged Trey. "It'll only make my future villainous victory even easier."

"Happy to help." Grinned Cy. "Hey Tyrian, you wanna join our villainous alliance?"

There was no response; Cy and Trey turned back and saw that Tyrian was nowhere to be seen.

"Huh? Where'd he go?" Blinked Cy. "Did he sneak off to stalk the girls? Lucky!"

"He was obviously intimidated by how evil I am." Said Trey simply. "Most people are scared of me come to think of it. We'll be able to fight the monster without him."

"Fine." Shrugged Cy. "Maybe he'll catch up later."

"Anyway, let me tell you about the time I swapped the butter with the margarine at the school canteen." Bragged Trey.

A little ways behind them Tyrian looked out from behind a boulder and nodded to himself.

"Good, now I can examine the local mushrooms without interference." Nodded Tyrian in content.

* * *

**(Confessional: The Mushroom Master is also a Mushroom Slacker.)**

**Trey: **I'm the Dark Lord of Total Drama, and all dark lords need followers. True villainy right here folks!

**Cy:** Trey can think what he wants; point is that he's nutty and I'm not, and he's gonna absorb the votes for me. Call me a villain or whatever, good and evil don't matter in this game. All that matters is winning … and boobs too, those are _always_ important. Huhuhuhuh!

* * *

**(Brutal Brawns)**

* * *

Sarge, Eliza and Boris were heading off to fight the monster that they had been assigned to face off against. Sarge led the way with confidence with Eliza beside him while Boris leisurely walked along behind them.

"So, got any ideas what the monster will be?" Asked Eliza.

"The way I see it, that hardly matters. Point is, we've got to take it out regardless of what it is." Stated Sarge. "The bastard beasty isn't gonna last long against the three of us."

"True … but do we have to fight it? Chris said that the monster was guarding the tooth; he never said we had to actually fight it." Noted Eliza.

"Are you scared of fighting the monster?" Teased Sarge.

"Certainly not; I was just thinking it could be faster to grab the tooth and then run." Explained Eliza.

"I never run from any fights; it's a matter of pride and principle." Stated Sarge. "Might be why I have a couple of scars, but scars build character and tell a story."

"Can I see them?" Asked Eliza eagerly.

"That depends, can you?" Replied Sarge.

"I don't know, I'm asking you." Blinked Eliza.

"Asking me what?" Teased Sarge.

"Guys! Focus!" Exclaimed Boris. "We need to keep an eye and an ear out in case the monster tries to sneak up on us … speaking of which, we should definitely arm ourselves … maybe logs or sharp rocks?"

"Good idea Boris." Agreed Eliza. "Also, we should all spread out when we find the monster; that way it won't get us all in one go."

"But there is strength in numbers." Pointed out Boris.

"We can all defend ourselves, right?" Said Sarge with a confident smirk. "Unless you can't of course."

"I can throw a punch just fine; I was thinking of you guys." Stated Boris. "I'm the biggest and strongest on the team, and so it's my job to look out for everyone."

"Only if they need it; I can handle myself just fine." Assured Eliza.

"Well, if you're sure." Said Boris in mild doubt.

"The _fine_ lady is sure." Stated Sarge,

"Oh you." Giggled Eliza.

* * *

**(Confessional: At this rate it'll be the monster who needs protecting!)**

**Boris:** I'll take Eliza's word for now, but if she does need protection from danger and such, I'll lend a hand.

**Sarge:** Eliza is darn attractive, that much is certain. It seemed to be Boris doubted her capacity to defend herself, but maybe I'm being paranoid. Wouldn't be the first time; sometimes I think that scar ridden shark is watching me and waiting to strike…

**Eliza: **I might not be full of muscles, but I'm agile and I know how to keep myself safe, you know? But even so, it'll be better for all of us if we take on the monster together. We're a team and since we're all brawns we should overpower whatever lies in wait for us.

* * *

**(Brilliant Brains)**

* * *

Wittney, Ollie and Liv were heading off for their part of the challenge; Wittney was leading the three of them and walked a little ahead of her two team mates.

"Keep up the pace you two; this challenge is about speed as well as brains. I have enough of both for this challenge, but an excess never hurts" Stated Wittney. "If all goes well we'll be done in a matter of minutes."

"You sure about that?" Asked Ollie. "Chris doesn't like giving the contestants easy challenges."

"Of course I'm sure; I'm always sure." Said Wittney simply.

As Wittney walked ahead Ollie turned to Liv.

"I somehow it'll be as easy as Wittney thinks." Stated Ollie.

"Let her have her way; she can take the first hit for us." Suggested Liv. "Since our portion of the challenge was described as 'shocking' I'd bet electricity is involved and I'd rather reduce the risk of getting zapped."

"Same." Agreed Ollie. "Wait won't Wittney get hurt?"

"I doubt Chris would make the voltage lethal." Assured Liv.

"You mentioned that one can never trust anybody else; by that logic, should we trust Chris?" Asked Ollie.

"… You make a good point." Nodded Liv. "Trust is a big thing in this game; be careful about who you trust. At this early point in the game you shouldn't even trust me."

"But saying that I don't trust you is kind of rude." Replied Ollie. "Friend until proven foe, right?"

"… I guess you're right." Agreed Liv. "But always keep in mind that not everyone is here to make friends."

"Will do." Nodded Ollie.

"Keep up you two! We're in a hurry!" Called Wittney.

* * *

**(Confessional: A smart person wouldn't into an electric trap … think Wittney will?**

**Ollie: **Liv seems pretty cool … seems to be. I think she's got trust issues since she doesn't even seem to trust herself. Well, as of now day one is going pretty good. That said, I do not like the idea of an electric trap … it sounds very painful, and I'm no 'damage sponge'.

**Liv: **I'm not one to march up to danger with confidence; if Wittney wants to do that then I'm not gonna stop her.

* * *

**(Brutal Brawns)**

* * *

Earl, John, Moe and Ruth were walking towards their destination; they had puzzles to solve further ahead, but John felt confident that he could work with the cards fate had dealt him. As they walked Moe spoke up.

"So guys, nice forest huh? I wonder if there are any Elves, sprites or pixies around here." Pondered Moe.

"I'm not sure about that, but what I do know is that this forest would be a great place to hold a disco party!" Declared Earl.

"Is disco still alive? I thought it was as dead as Elvis." Replied Moe.

"Nope, it's still alive. And Elvis isn't dead, I heard him on the radio!" Exclaimed Earl.

"Radios are cool; it'd be even better if they had visuals … or is that a Television." Mused Moe. "Hey John, are we there yet?"

"Patience Moe, we'll be there soon." Assured John. "But in the meantime, I've got an idea."

"Tell us your words of wisdom boss." Said Ruth with an approving nod.

"Well, I was thinking that the four of us could be in an alliance; it's why I picked you guys to come with me. See, we're all strong, and Earl is very agile, so it'd make sense for us to work together." Explained John. "There is strength in numbers; sports have taught me that no game can be won without a team backing the captain and that teamwork is very important. Us four to the final four; are you guys in?"

"Your wish is my command boss." Saluted Ruth.

"Sure, why not?" Shrugged Earl.

"Will there be candy?" Asked Moe.

"If we get to the final four then you may end up having all the candy you can eat." Nodded John.

"Woohoo! Count me in!" Declared Moe whilst rapidly shaking John's hand.

"Ok, easy there tiger." Chuckled John. "Now, if we do end up losing we should all be safe since we'll be voting together … but winning the challenge would be better, so let's put our all into this one, ok team?"

"Yes boss." Nodded Ruth.

Moe and Earl nodded in agreement and so the new alliance of four continued on their way to their part of the challenge.

* * *

**(Confessional: John might have been more at home on the brains team…)**

**John:** I play football and I'm the quarterback; it's a good position for popularity and exercise, but I'd be nothing without line-backers and every other team member. The same principle applies here; I may be good, but I'm only as good as my team since I simply cannot go against the ten brains by myself. Honestly, I'm truly surprised things are going so great thus far.

**Earl: **An alliance? Nice! This calls for some disco … as soon as I make a disco ball substitute.

**Moe: **John's cool; he's reminds me of that guy from that show who did that thing and everyone loved him. If I'm aligned with the most popular guy then some of that popularity will rub off on me. After that I'll be a fan fav and I can finally own a chocolate factory!

* * *

**(Brilliant Brains)**

* * *

Patsy, Diamond and Bianca were heading towards the large thorn patch they had been assigned to get a tooth from. None of them were particularly looking forward to this, but there was no sense delaying the inevitable. Bianca walked alongside Diamond while Patsy lagged behind and fiddled around with her miniature computer device.

"Those brambles are probably gonna be sharp. Very sharp, pointy, jagged and brambly. Not much fun. But we can overcome them; we've just gotta think big!" Declared Bianca.

"Wouldn't it make more sense to think small?" Asked Diamond. "I mean, big things wouldn't fit through the brambles and small things would."

"But thinking small means one would never reach their full potential!" Exclaimed Bianca. "Only by thinking big can we truly be awesome; would Bill Gates have become filthy stinking rich if he had not thought big? Same can be said of the video game industry; would we have ultra coolio games like Mario if people didn't think big?"

"… I see." Nodded Diamond. "So, who's going into the brambles first once we get there? I mean, I could easily do it, but I won't be forced to do anything by anyone."

"I'll do it; I joined this show for the experiences and what better way to start the summer than crawling through a huge patch of thorns?" Asked Bianca cheerfully.

"Err … by vandalising a convenience store?" Suggested Diamond.

"Pfft, that's illegal and no fun at all. There are plenty of ways to have legal fun that is still awesome." Replied Bianca. "Right Patsy?"

"I guess so." Shrugged Patsy.

"You could be more enthusiastic." Noted Bianca.

"My focus is elsewhere … tell me if I'm gonna bump into something." Stated Patsy.

"Will do." Nodded Bianca.

"I won't." Stated Diamond. "You can crash into a tree; it'd be funny for me and the audience at home … yeah."

* * *

**(Confessional: Trees are cool.)**

**Diamond:** Was that convincingly rude? Did I sound too nervous? Did I look tough? Oh man, I'm probably a dead girl walking already. Maybe I should have signed up for baseball camp instead…

**Bianca: **You know, Diamond and Patsy aren't very talkative … maybe they're just shy? Kinda odd for a convict to be shy, but there's a first time for everything … except fish swimming on the sun; that's impossible.

* * *

**(Brutal Brawns)**

* * *

Harmony, Rai and Wishami were heading towards their destination; as they walked along they were discussing the theme of the season.

"I'm not really certain how well this theme works to be honest; there are some people here who don't fit into either category." Mused Harmony.

"Like who?" Asked Rai.

"Well, Earl for one since he's not exactly buff nor an academic genius." Explained Harmony. "And Wishami puzzles me too; she isn't too buff … I'd expect her on the Brains team."

"Well, in my audition I talked about how much I'd love to do extreme sports, camping and that I prefer being outdoors to indoors; that might have something to do with it." Explained Wishami. "When one grows up sheltered, it only serves to make them restless to go out and explore."

"Totally. I do not know _how_ I would survive if I didn't have boys to flirt with, and one should take note that they often flirt back." Giggled Rai. "A sheltered life indoors sounds sooooo boring."

"Being indoors isn't that boring. It's peaceful, quiet and full of books and knowledge." Stated Harmony.

"Exactly." Nodded Rai.

"You two sure are opposites." Giggled Wishami. "One a girl who likes being indoors and hates being stared at and the other who is outgoing and loves being ogled at."

"That's me alright." Nodded Rai.

"An accurate summary." Agreed Harmony.

"Since I'm still in the process of breaking out of my 'bubble; Harmony, what is the most controversial book you know of? I'd like to read it, whatever it is." Requested Wishami.

"Well … it depends on who you ask; but trust me, some books are really nasty. Reading them would be foolishness, not bravery" Cautioned Harmony.

"Everybody gets warped eventually." Said Rai cheerfully.

"I myself am not 'warped', I am quite calm and logical." Stated Harmony. "So, back to the original topic, does that creep Cy look like he belongs on the brains?"

"Probably more than I would." Shrugged Rai.

"People are often deeper than they seem to be." Stated Wishami.

"… I suppose you're right." Agreed Harmony. "It's just that I don't like being lusted at.)

* * *

**(Confessional: Buxom is always best!)**

**Wishami:** It's amazing how much variety there is among the other people in this contest. I can tell I will _not_ be bored for even a second during this game!

**Harmony: **I'm usually quite introverted, but I think Rai and Wishami are nice girls and am thinking that I can trust them. With luck we could all go far. With my brains, Rai's strength and Wishami's enthusiasm we could really go all the way. I just hope I can do the challenge today; I'm not really an athlete.

* * *

Cy and Trey had arrived at their destination; a sign had been put up with the words 'WARNING, MONSTER UP AHEAD' painted on it. Trey scoffed and spat at the sign.

"The only true monster on this island is me." Bragged Trey.

"Maybe, maybe not, but we need to find that tooth." Stated Cy. "You see the monster anywhere?"

"Nope; it probably ran away screaming in terror when it saw me coming." Smirked Trey. "I'm simply evil and terrifying."

"Right, right." Said Cy without much interest. "If the monster is gone, then what is _that_ over there?"

Trey looked to where Cy was pointing and saw a bear sleeping with a chain around its neck that had the tooth attached to it.

"Crap." Muttered Trey.

"What's the problem? If you're as evil as you say you are then you'll surely have no problems getting the tooth off him … unless you're chicken, Huhuhuhuh!" Chuckled Cy.

"I'm no chicken; I'm so evil that I eat chickens raw!" Exclaimed Trey. "I'll get that tooth; just you watch!"

"I plan to." Nodded Cy as he leaned against a tree.

Trey tiptoed towards the bear and, after a moment of hesitation, managed to slip the tooth off its neck and then removed the tooth from the chain. Cy made a motion for Trey to toss the tooth to him and Trey obeyed. Cy caught the tooth and nodded in satisfaction.

"Let's head back; we're making _great_ time." Stated Cy.

"Not so fast. First I must do my evil laugh; what victory is complete without an evil laugh?" Stated Trey.

Cy tried to make motions with his hands to tell Trey he should not do the evil laugh, but Trey paid him no attention.

"Mwhahahahahahaha!" Laughed Trey like a maniac.

"Grrrrrr…"

Cy gulped and started backing away. Trey stopped laughing and looked behind him. He then paled in fear.

The bear had woken up and was gazing at him in anger due to being woken up.

"… Run!" Yelled Cy as he took off running at full speed.

"Wait for me!" Wailed Trey as he ran off after Cy with the bear in hot pursuit.

* * *

**(Confessional: Trey can't bear it!)**

**Cy:** (He face palms). There's a time for evil laughter and a time for getting the hell away from death in animal form … Trey seems to have forgotten which is which … he's gonna be a great shield from the votes! Huhuhuhuh!

**Trey: **I wasn't screaming in terror; I was roaring to scare the bear. Got it?

* * *

**(Brutal Brawns)**

* * *

Sarge, Eliza and Boris peered out from behind some trees and gazed at their target; Fang the mutant land shark was snoozing a short distance away and was wearing a necklace that had the tooth on it. They were going to have to either be stealthy or brawny, and currently they were discussing their options.

"I say we go up to that beasty and twat him across the face with a log." Suggested Sarge.

"That's too dangerous." Said Boris patiently. "We should carefully remove the necklace without waking up the shark. We don't want to put any of us in danger, especially Eliza. I may be strong, but I don't know how I'd do against Fang."

"Don't underestimate Eliza, I reckon she has a frickin' huge amount of fighting spirit." Said Sarge. "And if Fang wakes up while we try removing the necklace he'd go ape on us … or maybe go shark. Point is, it'd be better to bash him when he's not expecting it."

"And what if it just makes him angry?" Insisted Boris. "We may be the brawns, but it doesn't mean we're brainless."

"True … but brawling is more fun than being safe and wimpy." Grinned Sarge. "I'll go for the teeth, you go for the tail."

"No, it's too dangerous." Said Boris firmly. "The risk outweighs the benefits."

"That's clearly not stopping Eliza. Atta girl!" Cheered Sarge.

Boris looked up and paled; Eliza was approaching Fang and looked ready to strike.

"Eliza, come back! You'll get hurt!" Exclaimed Boris.

Eliza didn't listen and reached Fang; she was silent for a moment before she pinched Fang on the neck area. Instantly the shark monster went unconscious and stiff. With a nod of satisfaction Eliza removed the necklace from Fang and plucked the tooth off it. Eliza then noticed how stunned Boris looked.

"Problem?" Asked Eliza with a toothy grin.

Boris could find no words to express how shocked he was.

"I think you broke him." Smirked Sarge. "Well, back to camp we go!"

"Good idea; we might even be the first one's back." Said Eliza hopefully. "Let's move out!"

Sarge and Eliza took off while Boris stood silently for a moment.

"… I'm gonna have to keep an eye on those two and stop them getting seriously hurt. This'll be a hard job." Groaned Boris.

* * *

**(Confessional: Even sharks have nerves that can be exploited.)**

**Boris:** Why would Eliza do that? She may have been fine in the end, but she might've made a mistake and gotten hurt. Guess I know who I'm gonna be protecting. You know, I get the feeling that Sarge might be a bad influence on her…

**Eliza: **A park ranger has to know things like pinching nerves; I knew my outdoor know-how would come in handy. Boris shouldn't worry so much; I'm a tough girl.

* * *

**(Brilliant Brains)**

* * *

Wittney, Ollie and Liv had arrived at their destination; the tooth they had been assigned to retrieve was placed on a pedestal surrounded by many electrified wires that looked like they would be tough to traverse.

"… Well, this certainly is a bit inconvenient." Noted Ollie.

"No, _really_?" Said Wittney sarcastically.

"We're not gonna get the tooth just standing here; we might as well get going through the electric wires … anybody want to go first?" Asked Liv. "… Not it!"

"I'd rather not." Murmured Wittney. "Not to be filled with vanity, but it'd seriously ruin my hair. I'm happy with it being curly and fluffy, I don't want it sticking up on end."

"Are you scared?" Asked Ollie sympathetically. "I understand."

"I'm _not_ scared!" Insisted Wittney.

"So maybe you could go? I mean, somebody as great and notable as you should have no problem clearing this obstacle." Said Liv craftily.

"… You know what, you're right. I shall not be stopped by a mere electric barrier! Game on!" Declared Wittney as she charged at the electric barrier.

ZAP! ZAP! ZAP!

"Ow!"

ZAP! ZAP! ZAP!

"Mummy!"

ZAP! ZAP! ZAP!

"My fooooot!"

Wittney staggered back to Ollie and Liv holding the tooth and looking somewhat blackened.

"And that's … why I'm awesome." Slurred Wittney before collapsing face first to the ground.

Ollie and Liv exchanged a concerned glance.

"I'll hold her legs, you hold her arms." Stated Ollie.

"Good idea." Agreed Liv.

* * *

**(Confessional: … Ow, that HAD to hurt…)**

**Wittney:** Horribly painful and seriously nasty, maybe. But I think I clearly proved how strong of a contestant I am. What other person here could undergo severe electrocution and only suffer injuries that will heal in a mere two weeks? … Ow…

**Liv: **Gotta hand it to Wittney, that took guts.

* * *

**(Brutal Brawns)**

* * *

John, Moe, Earl and Ruth arrived at their destination; set out in front of them were three tables. Beyond them was a locked metal box on a platform; it was clear that within it was the tooth that they were searching for. The lock on the box had three keyholes on it.

"Ok guys, looks like we have to solve a few puzzles." Noted John.

"Puzzles are hard; I'm only good at riddles." Frowned Moe.

"Well, we've got no riddles here … but we do have a variety of table puzzles." Noted John.

"Tell us what to do and we shall obey your words boss." Said Ruth loyally.

"Well, that lock has three keys. It's my logic that we'll get a key every time that we complete a puzzle. It looks like we're dealing with a tilting table ball maze, a block slider and a simple jigsaw puzzle with irregular shaped pieces. Shouldn't be too hard." Mused John. "Which one should we do first?"

"Maybe the maze, it sounds easiest." Suggested Earl.

"It's not your choice; the boss makes the final call." Stated Ruth firmly.

"I think it would be a good idea to start with the block slider; it's the hardest and it'd be a good idea to get it out of the way first." Decided John. "That said, we could work on two at once. Myself and Ruth will work on the block slider; Earl and Moe, you guys can work on the maze."

"Can do." Saluted Moe.

"Sounds easy enough; I can work with that." Nodded Earl. "It's like I always say, if a man dances hard enough he can disco anywhere!"

"My mum says disco is something that never happened and never will." Noted Moe as he followed Earl to the tilty maze table.

"She just hasn't seen the light." Said Earl dramatically as he started to work on the tilty maze. "Could you go around the other side? If both of us work on this then it'll be as easy as busting a funky move on the dance floor."

"You're the boss." Saluted Moe.

"No! Lord John is the boss." Frowned Ruth. "He must be carried to his well-deserved victory."

"Thank you Ruth." Nodded John as he started to work on the block slider puzzle. "I think I can handle this by myself, but we could talk to pass the time."

"What would you like to talk about boss?" Asked Ruth.

"Well … what's your favourite book?" Inquired John.

"I guess it'd be whatever your favourite book is." Stated Ruth.

"… I see." Noted John.

* * *

**(Confessional: Ruth seems to be a follower…)**

**John:** On one hand Ruth is kinda creeping me out with how loyal she is … on the other hand, she's so loyal she might surrender victory to me if we both make the finals. I think I'll ensure she remains safe.

**Earl: **I was really hoping for a dancing challenge, but this isn't that hard really. It's about as easy as leaning a new dance move … in other words, rather easy.

**Ruth: **Boss is happy and thus I am happy.

* * *

**(Brilliant Brains)**

* * *

Bianca, Diamond and Patsy had arrived at the large thorn patch. They had winced at the sight of it, but knew that they had no choice but to enter the thorn patch if they wanted to win immunity from elimination.

"So … who goes first?" Asked Diamond.

The three girls were all silent for a few moments before Bianca spoke up.

"I'll do it!" Announced Bianca. "My sweater will protect my arms from harm anyway … I'm just hoping my skirt won't be ripped off … but if it is, it'll certainly make the highlight reel! Heehee!"

Bianca charged into the thorns without any fear … she promptly began letting out squeaks of pain as she forced her way deeper into the mass of thorns. Patsy and Diamond exchanged a nervous glance.

"… I'll do it, but I won't like it." Sighed Patsy as she let out some kind of battle cry and charged into the thorns."

Diamond shivered in fear as she heard the sounds of pain her team mates were making.

"Should I go in, or should I stay out here where it's safe? What should I do?" Murmured Diamond.

Diamond didn't need to be conflicted for long; a moment later there was the sound of a cheer.

"I got it!" Called Bianca.

A few moments later Bianca burst out of the thorn bush holding the tooth and looking quite satisfied. She also had a number of thorns sticking into her butt, which looked comical when she struck a triumphant pose.

"… Good job." Complimented Diamond.

"Thanks. So, shall we get back to camp?" Asked Bianca. "Maybe we'll find some tweezers to get these thorns out of my tush."

"Maybe." Nodded Diamond as she and Bianca began to head back to camp.

"Hello? A little help in here!" Called Patsy from within the thorn bush.

* * *

**(Confessional: Poor prickled Patsy!)**

**Patsy:** Note to self, _never_ go into a thorn bush without a suit of armour! That really hurt! … At least it was over in just a few minutes, I guess.

**Diamond: **… I'm starting to think that even pretending to be a convict isn't going to help me evade serious pain; I'm fragile and I break easily!

* * *

**(Brutal Brawns)**

* * *

Harmony, Rai and Wishami stood on the edge of a small lake; a waterfall was nearby and, judging by the flag on the shore with a tooth logo on it, this was where they were supposed to look for the tooth they had been assigned to.

"Well, we're not gonna get the tooth just standing here." Said Wishami cheerfully. "Shall we get swimming … you guys know how to swim right?"

"Of course." Nodded Rai.

"Reasonably well." Confirmed Harmony.

"Then let's go!" Declared Wishami as she jumped into the water. "Eek! This is cold!"

"Not a problem for me." Smirked Rai as she dived into the water; she then surfaced and winked to the camera. "Hey boys at home, like what you see?"

Rai then took a deep breath and submerged under the water in search of the cave that contained the tooth. Wishami was about to follow Rai's lead before she noticed that Harmony had not joined them in the water and was just watching from the shore.

"What's wrong Harmony? Are you scared of water?" Asked Wishami.

"It's not that … it's just, well … if I go in the water then my shirt is gonna be really tight on me and everyone will stare at me and make … comments." Murmured Harmony. "I'll stay here on the shore and give you moral support."

"If you didn't want to come into the water, why did you come with us?" Asked Wishami.

"Because I'm allied with you two." Replied Harmony. "Anyway, I'm gonna stay dry and that's the end of it. But don't worry, I'll still help out in any way I can which doesn't involve getting wet."

"… Ok, suit yourself." Nodded Wishami as she swam out into the water and then dived down.

Harmony sat down on a long and looked out at the water.

"Nice view." Mused Harmony.

"Totally." Agreed Rai as she surfaced from under the water. "Not every day the viewing world sees a dripping wet hottie who doesn't mind showing off."

Rai blew a kiss at the camera, winked and then dived back down.

"She's nuttier than a fruit cake." Chuckled Harmony.

* * *

**(Confessional: Are nuts a kind of fruit? If not, why are they in a fruit cake?)**

**Harmony: **I know I should probably swim for the tooth, but I do not want to become some kind of sex symbol. I know how the minds of teenage boys work all too well. I may be among the weakest members of the team, but I think I'm also among the smartest, so getting rid of me so early would be foolish … if anybody even figures out I didn't swim.

**Rai: **I don't see why Harmony doesn't want to swim; it's a great way of working out, it's fun and it gets the boys going wild. They can be so cute when they are blinded by hormones. (Rai giggles).

* * *

**(Brilliant Brains)**

* * *

Fosley had been working on the camp while the rest of his team were competing in the challenge; so far he had gathered a fair amount of fruit for dinner and was now starting to work on the shelter. As he did so he heard some footsteps and turned to see what it was; Ollie and Liv were entering the camp carrying Wittney who was still very dazed from her large dose of electrocution. They both set Wittney down and Ollie quickly ran over to the Chris totem to put the tooth in place.

"What happened to her?" Asked Fosley.

"Electrocution." Stated Liv.

Fosley winced as he continued working on the shelter.

"Maybe we could go and help those who haven't returned yet?" Suggested Liv.

Fosley pointed towards a note that was taped to the side of the Chris totem.

"An intern delivered that while you guys were away, you should read it." Stated Fosley.

Liv approached the note and read it throi8gh; she then sighed in annoyance.

"Hey Ollie, looks like it's against the rules for one group to help another group. The rest of our team is on their own it seems." Frowned Liv.

"… That's a stupid rule." Sighed Ollie. "Well, hopefully nobody has run into any big problems so far. Time is important in this challenge and cannot be wasted."

"I agree." Nodded Fosley.

Wittney started to stir and groaned in pain.

"Who turned out the darkness?" Slurred Wittney.

* * *

**(Confessional: Imagine if Ollie knew that Cy and Trey are being chased by a bear!)**

**Liv:** Great, now all I can do is wait and hope … this is not gonna be good for my nerves…

**Wittney: **I hope we win; I do not want the electrocution to be all for nothing, it hurt!

* * *

**(Brutal Brawns)**

* * *

John, Ruth, Earl and Moe were still working on the puzzles. Earl and Moe had successfully completed their tilty maze puzzle and were now making a start on the jigsaw puzzle. Meanwhile John had almost finished the block slider while Ruth watched him and gave him encouragement.

"You're doing fine Boss; keep up the good work." Said Ruth.

"Thanks Ruth." Nodded John. "I think I've got this now; just need a few more moments and I'll have it."

"I have faith in you, Boss." Assured Ruth.

"Hey Johnny, we've nearly got the puzzler un-puzzled." Called Moe. "We're making great time!"

"It's John, not Johnny … but still, that's good to know." Nodded John.

"So, who's gonna carry the tooth back to camp? We don't want to risk it getting dropped and lost. Any ideas?" Asked Earl.

"Boss will decide." Stated Ruth.

"I think I should be the one to carry it; I'm pretty good at long distance running, both with stamina and speed, so I'll be able to get it back to camp quickest, and time is of the essence." Stated John.

"Works for me." Nodded Moe.

"I'm better at Disco Dancing than sprinting anyway." Shrugged Earl.

"What you say is what we shall do." Nodded Ruth.

"Aha! Got it!" Declared John as he finished the block slider; he then took the spare tile off the edge of the table and put it in place. As he did this a key slid out from a hole in one of the table legs. "Ok, that's two puzzles down and one to go."

"Actually, none to go." Said Moe cheerfully as he put the last puzzle piece in place. "Woohoo!"

A key fell out from one of the table legs and Moe scooped it up. The three boys, the brawns who each held a key, then quickly used the keys to unlock the metal box. Once it was opened John took out the tooth.

"Ok, let's get back to camp faster than the road runner. Full speed ahead!" Declared Moe.

"I'm on it." Nodded John as he started sprinting away with his team mates trying to keep pace with him.

"Wait for me Boss!" Called Ruth.

* * *

**(Confessional: The puzzles have been puzzled!)**

**Ruth: **I always knew Boss could do it. He is a fine head bully.

**Moe: **I solved a puzzle, yay me! I've never been able to solve one before, except the small ones aimed at little children. From here on out the world is my oyster … or chocolate bar since those are much better than icky oysters.

* * *

**(Brilliant Brains)**

* * *

Cy and Trey had been chased by the bear right up a tree. Currently they were both on one of the high branches trying to keep out of the bear's reach. Cy looked quite calm as he sat on a branch, but Trey was whimpering and clutching the tree trunk to stay balanced.

"Are you crying? That ain't very evil of you." Chuckled Cy.

"I am _not_! I'm pretending the cry so that the bear will take pity on me and leave; when its back is turned I'll skin it alive!" Declared Trey none too convincingly.

"Suuuuure you are." Smirked Cy. "But seriously, we have to figure out a way out of this mess. This is more unfortunate than the disaster that was Senior Prom."

"Sounds evil." Smirked Trey before whimpering. "I don't wanna die! Heeeeeeelp!"

Cy rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Well, this certainly buggers up today's challenge." Muttered Cy.

As Cy lamented and Trey whimpered a mushroom was tossed out of a bush; the bear noticed it and went to investigate it. It chomped the mushroom in its mouth and after a moment of chewing the shroom its face contorted. It then collapsed and entered the realm of unconsciousness. Tyrian then exited the bushes and observed what had happened.

"Looks like specimen B works as a tranquiliser of sorts; that's useful to know." Mused Tyrian.

"Thanks Tyrian, you saved our hides!" Called Cy as he and Trey got down from the tree. "You're definitely this alliance's M.V.P!"

"Thank you!" Exclaimed Trey. "Err, I mean … pfft, whatever, anybody could have done it."

"No problem." Shrugged Tyrian indifferently. "Are we heading back to camp or staying out here for a while?"

"Let's go back, we've the tooth and that is goooood." Chuckled Cy as he headed off towards camp.

Trey and Tyrian shrugged and followed after Cy; it had been quite an eventful challenge.

* * *

**(Confessional: Mushrooms!)**

**Cy:** All in all, my feelings on this challenge are more mixed than how the fan-base feels about Courtney. For the record, I think she's hot. Huhuhuhuh!

**Tyrian: **I didn't even realise those two were there, I was just testing the mushroom's effects on the bear … but if they are happy with me and want to keep me around, who am I to tell them what really happened?

* * *

**(Brutal Brawns)**

* * *

Rai and Wishami were still searching for the tooth in the water. While they had been diving Harmony had been sitting on the shore; she would have liked to help, but due to her reservations about getting wet there was not much that she was able to do besides cheer for her team mates.

"Keep going guys, you can do it! You've gotta be close now!" Encouraged Harmony.

"It'd be easier if you'd help us." Said Wishami as she caught her breath after having surfaced from over a minute of being under the water. "Though I can respect and understand why you won't get wet."

"Thanks for understanding. It's just a personal thing. Since you have a small bust you don't have to worry about people staring at you." Explained Harmony.

"I guess puberty showed me mercy." Mused Wishami.

At that moment there was the sound of an intercom crackling into life.

"Attention campers, each team has now gotten two teeth back to their camp and in place in the mouth of their Tiki. The remaining sub-groups had better hurry up since this challenge is almost over!" Announced Chris.

"Crap! We've gotta get going!" Exclaimed Wishami.

"We have to find the tooth first; oh dear, this isn't good!" Gulped Harmony.

At that moment Rai surfaced from the water, tooth in hand. She swam to the shore and posed for the camera.

"I got the tooth!" Declared Rai.

"Good, then let's get going! Chris made an announcement and said that both team have two teeth back so far; we might be blamed if we don't hurry back to camp!" Exclaimed Harmony.

"Whuh? That ain't good!" Gulped Rai.

"Then let's get moving!" Declared Wishami.

* * *

**(Confessional: Run for it!)**

**Wishami:** The worst part is that since I had such a lame-o sheltered upbringing I'm not a super-fast runner. Curse my none Chuck Norris build!

* * *

**(Brilliant Brains)**

* * *

Seven of the ten brains campers were back at their campsite and were feeling antsy as they waited for Cy, Trey and Tyrian.

"Where are they? Are they lost? Are they hurt? Are they dead?" Ask Bianca as she jumped up and down in worry. "I don't want to lose the challenge!"

"None of us do, but waiting is all we can do at the moment." Stated Liv.

"I hate waiting, it's boring." Sighed Bianca as she sat down on a tree stump and pouted.

"What is taking those three loons so long?" Frowned Wittney, having now recovered from her electrocution induced daze.

"They went after the monster, they may have had some difficulty with it." Guessed Liv.

"Oh dear…" Gulped Ollie. "A triple medevac would really be bad…"

The team sat around for a few minutes in suspense; it was entirely possible that the last brawn subgroup would return to the other campsite at any moment and leave them with defeat. It would not be a great way to start off the season.

"So, if we do lose … who would we vote off?" Asked Patsy.

Everyone was silent for a moment as they considered this question.

However, they did not need to answer it since all of a sudden Cy dashed into the camp, tooth in hand, with Trey and Tyrian trying to keep up with him. He ran over to the Chris Tiki and slotted the tooth into place.

"The tooth fairy has arrived, huhuhuhuh!" Chuckled Cy.

The intercom then crackled into life.

"This challenge is _over_! Thanks to Cy putting the last tooth in place today's challenge has been won by the Brilliant Brains!" Announced Chris over the intercom. "The ten Brains are safe from elimination tonight; looks like strength isn't everything since a brawn will be going home tonight!"

The ten brains cheered in triumph and victory; despite not having muscle to match their opposition they had still managed to pull off a victory.

"We did it! We did it! We did it!" Cheered Bianca as she bounced up and down.

"Oh thank goodness." Said Liv in relief.

"Good job Cy; you too Trey and Tyrian." Congratulated Ollie.

"Not a problem dude." Chuckled Cy.

Diamond just sighed in relief and smiled.

"Well, I guess we'd better start working on the shelter; we'll need some kind of place to sleep." Decided Wittney. "Let's get to work!"

* * *

**(Confessional: Brains beat Brawns … this time.**

**Wittney: **Victory was the only acceptable outcome; no way would I lose the first challenge. I have a reputation to uphold.

**Fosley: **This game might just be easier than I thought it'd be. Perfect.

**Bianca: **Woohoo!

**Cy: **Netting us our first win should keep the target off my back for a while. That's good, _real_ good, huhuhuhuh!

**Ollie: **You know, this wasn't such a bad first day … I think I could learn to like it here.

* * *

**(Brutal Brawns)**

* * *

The brawns had heard Chris's announcement and sighed in defeat; not even a full day and already they were going to be voting somebody off.

"Well this sucks … maybe some disco dancing could lighten the mood?" Suggested Earl.

"Sounds fun!" Nodded Moe.

"No. We need to wait for the three girls to get back; after that we'll have to start working on the camp since we're going to need food, shelter and such." Stated Boris. "After that … well, we need to decide who's gonna get the boot."

"It'd be crap to be voted off first." Remarked Sarge.

"Totally." Agreed Eliza.

"Here come the girls." Noted Earl.

Harmony, Rai and Wishami trudged into camp in defeat, Rai holding the tooth that they had needed. Harmony was dry while Rai and Wishami were both still wet.

"We heard the news. Sorry guys; we just had the bad luck of having a really hard tooth to find." Said Harmony apologetically.

"Don't worry about it, at least you tried." Assured Eliza. "Well, shall we all get working on the campsite?"

There were several words of agreement as the campers spread out to get to work; of note was that they branched off in groups based on the alliance or friendship they were in.

* * *

**(Confessional: You guys really screwed up!)**

**John:** I'm pretty certain that I'm in no danger tonight … question is, who _is_ in danger? I'll have to vote carefully so that myself and all my allies will make it to the second day.

**Moe: **… Well this sucks.

**Wishami: **So … is this the part where I am supposed to act really strategic and decide who to vote out?

**Boris: **It sucks that we lose, but I'm sure I'm safe; plus, I already know who I'm gonna vote for.

**Sarge: **Aw shite, this is not cool! Well, I'll just have to see where the tide takes me now.

* * *

Harmony, Rai and Wishami were meeting up to discuss who to vote off; Rai and Wishami had dried off at this point. Currently Harmony was apologising for not being very useful in the challenge.

"I'm really sorry for not going in the water; I just didn't want to have all the male viewers lusting after me like many boys do back home." Apologised Harmony. "I'll definitely make up for it tomorrow, I swear!"

"Don't worry about it, I doubt enough of the others will blame you to get you voted off." Assured Rai. "So, who are we voting out?"

"Well … I don't really know how votes are usually decided on, but … maybe we could vote for the disco guy; he doesn't seem to bring a lot to the team." Suggested Wishami. "Thoughts?"

"I'm thinking he'd be useful in a dancing challenge, and it's possible that we might get one of those." Mused Rai. "I sure can shake my booty on the dance floor. Heehee! So, what do you think Harmony?"

"I think the 'disco guy', who is called Earl by the way, should stay for now; he seems alright. I think we should vote out Moe. He's pretty dim and not really the strongest member of the team either; I don't think we'd be harming the team's performance if we voted him off. He'd be a liability in a mental challenge; and in a season of brain and brawn there are gonna be mental challenges alongside physical ones."

"… Works for me." Shrugged Wishami as Rai nodded in agreement. "Moe it is."

* * *

**(Confessional: A plan has been set … how many other plans will be made this episode?)**

**Harmony: **I havenothing against Moe, I just think that voting him off would be good for the team. We may only be three votes, but I have faith that either some others will vote our way, or the vote will be widely spread out and we'll have majority this time.

**Wishami: **I am both exciting and nervous; I hope nobody decides to vote for me! Hopefully things will work out ok.

* * *

John had gathered his alliance to talk about the upcoming vote. He looked serious as he spoke to them.

"First thing is first guys; I do not blame any of you for us losing the challenge. That said, we still lost and need to vote somebody out. The important thing is that we vote together; it'll give us a near certain chance of being safe … unless five or all of the others vote as one by chance which I am doubting." Mused John.

"Tell us what to do and we shall obey you, Boss." Said Ruth with a salute.

"Who are we voting for? If possible, can we not vote for Eliza? I think she has potential to be a good disco dancer." Stated Earl.

"She's no target tonight." Assured John.

"Then who is? … Are we?" Asked Moe nervously.

"I doubt it. Nope, I think it's fair to say one of the three girls who cost us the challenge will be getting the boot. The real question is … Harmony, Rai or Wishami; who goes between them?" Asked John.

"It is your choice Boss." Said Ruth.

"Well, you guys are free to pitch any ideas you have; I'm only one member of the team." Assured John.

"But you're the Boss." Insisted Ruth.

"A boss who listens to his team mates." Replied John. "So guys, thoughts?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Harmony is pretty." Said Moe with a goofy smile.

"I honestly don't mind." Shrugged Earl. "Just as long as it's not _me_ getting the boot."

"You lead and I follow." Stated Ruth.

"… I guess it really is my choice." Pondered John. "This might take some thought; we have power tonight … though I'm not stupid enough to assume that things can't possible go wrong since they very well could."

"It's murphy's law." Nodded Ruth.

* * *

**(Confessional: What can go wrong **_**will**_** go wrong.)**

**John: **I have to think about all the pros and cons of each choice; it may seem easy to decide who to vote for, but in all honestly … it's not. It's actually surprisingly complex and intricate.

**Earl: **Time to put on my voting glasses. (Earl takes off his normal sunglasses and puts on a neon pink pair of sunglasses). Fancy, huh?

* * *

Eliza and Sarge were working together to start building the shelter; as they did so they were discussing who to vote for since it wasn't a conversation that they would postpone.

"So, which scallywag is getting the boot? Any ideas?" Asked Sarge.

"How about Ruth? She herself said that she's a bully." Suggested Eliza.

"Can't trust a bully. Good idea, I'll join you in voting for me." Nodded Sarge.

"Good strategic talk." Grinned Eliza. "Then again … do you think we may end up changing our mind?"

"Probably." Nodded Sarge. "We may end up voting for John for some reason; who knows?"

Boris then walked up holding some logs which he gently laid down by the shelter.

"Hey Boris, have you decided who you are voting for?" Asked Eliza.

"I have," Nodded Boris as he left to gather more logs.

"… He's not much of a talker." Noted Eliza after Boris was gone.

"Eh, we need quiet people to balance out the chatterboxes." Shrugged Sarge.

* * *

**(Confessional: Sarge makes a good point.)  
**  
**Sarge: **I wish I could see other people's confessions like the viewers can; it'd make this game a lot easier, believe me! I'm having second thoughts about voting for Ruth…

* * *

**(Cirque De Shame)**

* * *

After the sun had set the ten Brutal Brawns made their way to the designated elimination area that Chris had directed them too via a letter delivered to camp. This season it seemed that the eliminations would take place in a large circus tent like what there was at a real circus. On the outside it was simply a large red and white tent, but on the inside there was a podium, a set of bleachers, an opening with the word 'VOTES' that led to the voting booth and a currently closed opening with the word 'EXIT' above it, presumably where elimination campers would go. Currently the Brutal Brawns were sitting on the bleachers waiting for the ceremony to start. Chris was standing at his podium and flashed a grin to the camera before turning to face the losing team of the day.

"Welcome to Cirque De Shame brawns. This is where the magic happens … more specifically it's where somebody has their hopes and dreams shattered." Chuckled Chris. "If you lose a challenge then you'll come here and vote somebody off, as is the normal procedure for Total Drama."

"Except for all the fake elimination ceremonies in season three." Stated Boris.

"True." Agreed Chris. "Anyway, before we start casting the votes, I'd like to take a few minutes to ask you guys some questions about your first day on Total Drama. Let's start with a question to John; how has your first day been?"

"It's actually been really enjoyable. I'm fitting in pretty well and the challenge was rather fun since I enjoy puzzles, hence the tooth I went to retrieve. Our loss was just a fluke; you can bet we'll turn it around tomorrow. All in all it's been quite a good day." Stated John.

"That brings me along to my second question; Wishami, did you expect to lose today?" Asked Chris.

"Nobody really 'expects' to lose unless they throw a challenge. It just happens really, and I'm hoping it won't happen again anytime soon." Replied Wishami.

"Agreed; let's try and keep a winning streak up until the merge." Suggested Sarge.

"Harmony, you switched from the Brains earlier today; do you think it was a good decision since your ex team ended up winning?" Asked Chris.

"I guess it was a bad idea in some ways, but really … I like it on this team. The people are nicer and I'm well on my way to fitting in. It's why my vote tonight will be nothing personal." Replied Harmony with a smile.

"Boris, do you know how the vote tonight is going to go?" Asked Chris.

"The only thing I know with certainty is who I will be voting for." Stated Boris simply.

"Well, I think we have time for one more question before we move on. Eliza, you took out Fang my pinching his nerves … how did you do that?" Inquired Chris curiously.

"What can I say, being a Park Ranger means I have a lot of skills." Smirked Eliza.

"I guess that's all I'm gonna get out of asking questions. Ok then; time to cast the votes! All you have to do is go through the opening with the word 'votes' above it and tell the camera who you are voting for and why. After that, come back here and retake your seat on the bleachers. I'll explain the next part of the elimination when you have all voted, but long story short the person with the most votes gets the boot." Explained Chris. "Rai, you can start us off."

Rai nodded as she got up and left to cast her vote.

* * *

Soon enough Boris had cast the final vote and the ten Brutal Brawns were seated on the bleachers again. Chris had left to 'tally the votes'; soon enough he returned with a tray that had nine slices of toast on it.

"Yeah, this season we kind of left picking the safety symbol until the last moment and we ran out of time … thus, we had to improvise and use something simple, hence the toast on the tray." Stated Chris. "Anyway, when I call your name I will toss you a slice of toast which means that you are safe from elimination and will live to fight another day. If you do not receive a slice of toast then you will be eliminated from the contest and will get the boot. So, ready to find out who the first person voted out of the season is?"

"Like we have a choice." Shrugged John.

"Indeed you do not." Chuckled Chris. "The following players are safe…"

"Earl"

"Boris"

"Eliza"

"Rai"

"John"

"Wishami"

"Sarge"

"Ruth"

Harmony and Moe were left without a slice of toast; Harmony looked a little nervous while Moe's expression was unreadable since he was very quiet and not showing much emotion.

"This is the final slice of toast of the night. If you don't get it then you're out and will get the boot." Said Chrism dramatically. "You both received votes, but one received more votes than the other. I can now reveal that the final slice of toast goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Moe."

Chris tossed Moe a slice of Toast; it hit him in the head and woke him up since he had been asleep.

"Huh? What's going on?" Asked Moe.

"You're safe from elimination." Stated John.

"Oh, cool." Nodded Moe.

Harmony looked shocked and somewhat hurt.

"Why? What did I go wrong?" Asked Harmony quietly.

"You weren't wet when you came back to camp and the other two girls were; me and others felt that this meant you hadn't swam and thus you'd cost us some time and made us lose. You have my apologies." Said John calmly.

Harmony tried to respond but could only sigh sadly.

"Is it the Dock of Shame for me?" Asked Harmony.

"Not quite. Follow me and I'll explain." Stated Chris. "The rest of you might want to come as well to see what happens when you get eliminated."

Chris led Harmony and the nine safe campers through the exit flap; on the other side was a cliff that overlooked the waves below; also set up was the 'kicker' from the obstacle course in episode four of All-Stars. An 'X' was marked on the ground by the edge of the cliff.

"Say hello to the Boot of Shame!" Exclaimed Chris.

Several campers winced or 'ooo'd' and 'aaah'd'. Harmony however looked horrified.

"I'm getting kicked off the island?!" Wailed Harmony in horror.

"Nope … you're getting booted off. Please stand on the red X and bend over a little." Requested Chris. "You get the luxury of being the first ever person to try this method of elimination out."

Harmony was silent for a moment before she sighed in resignation; there was no way to escape this fate.

"See you around guys. Best of luck to Rai and Wishami." Said Harmony while trying not to let a tear slip out.

Harmony stood on the X and bent over; she then heard somebody let out a wolf whistle. Harmony could only let out a sad little sigh.

"Ok, I'm ready." Said Harmony sadly.

Chris took out a remote and pressed the button; instantly the Boot of Shame activated.

BAM!

Harmony was booted up the bum and sent flying into the air and away from the island, screaming as she flew out of sight.

The remaining nine Brawns winced at what they had seen.

"That looks painful." Winced Boris.

"I never want to be eliminated!" Gulped Wishami.

"There is _no way_ my perfectly round ass is getting kicked by that thing." Said Rai in determination.

"Well, you nine have now seen what happens when you get voted off. This will end up happening to all but two of the campers on this island. All you can do is play well and try to prevent yourself befalling the fame fate that Harmony has." Stated Chris. "You may all return to your camp; you'll need to be rested for tomorrow's challenge."

The nine remaining Brawns took their leave; one thing was certain, _none_ of them wanted to get the boot!

* * *

**(Voting Confessionals)  
**

**Boris: **I vote Sarge; he's a bad influence on Eliza and maybe others too.

**Earl: **Sorry Harmony, but John says you cost us the challenge. That means you cost me the chance to be my victory dance.

**Eliza: **I vote Ruth; bullies shouldn't be on TV, haven't we seen enough of that with Duncan?

**Harmony: **I vote for Moe; sorry, but it's for the good of the team.

**John: **Tonight I shall be voting for Harmony. Nothing personal, just purely strategic.

**Moe: **I vote for Harmony; John told me that … err … I forget.

**Rai: **Sorry Moe, you've gotta go.

**Ruth: **Boss says you have to go. Goodbye Harmony.

**Sarge: **I vote Ruth; she's a really bad word, know what I mean?

**Wishami: **I vote for Moe it's the plan that me and the girls agreed on … sorry!

* * *

Chris stood by the Boot of Shame to give the outro to the episode.

"One day has ended and already Harmony has been booted. Maybe she'd have done better if she hadn't switched teams? Guess we'll never know. Things are looking pretty promising for this season so far; plenty of friendships, conflicts and whatever is in-between! So, will the Brawns bounce back next time? Will John have to answer for eliminating Harmony? Will Sarge realise that Boris wants him out? Will Liv trust anybody? Will Diamond grow some courage? And will Ollie make it without his twin? Fund out next time on Total Drama: Brains VS Brawns!"

* * *

Harmony screamed as she hurtled through the air; soon enough she landed hard on a sandy beach.

"Oof!" Yelped Harmony. "Oww…"

Harmony got up to her feet and dusted herself off.

"Was I seen as that much of a liability? Did brains mean nothing? Why me?" Frowned Harmony before realising she was not at the Playa. "… Where am I?"

Harmony was on an uninhabited island that had a large temple nearby along with a jungle, a lake and large beach. A sign was set up nearby so Harmony approached it and began to read it. This is what it said

_Welcome to Phoenix Island. You have been voted off, but you have a chance to rise from the ashes like a phoenix. Hidden on this island are two Golden Chris Heads. If you find one and keep a hold of it until Chris arrives on the day of the merge then you will return to the game. Work quickly and trust nobody! Good luck!_

Harmony adjusted her glasses and looked determined.

"I'm not out of this yet; time to find an idol … but maybe before that I should find somewhere to spend the night." Decided Harmony. "… Gee, being the first boot isn't much fun."

* * *

**Brilliant Brains: **Bianca, Cy, Diamond, Fosley, Liv, Ollie, Patsy, Trey, Tyrian, Wittney

**Brutal Brawns: **Boris, Earl, Eliza, John, Moe, Rai, Ruth, Sarge, Wishami

**Voted Off: **Harmony

* * *

Did anybody see that coming? With Harmony I wanted to do something different than every other first boot I've made … namely, make her complex AND positive. As for Harmony herself, she was a nice girl who sadly got screwed over due to picking to do a part of the challenge she was not suited for. She was also made to look like she'd go far since she had depth and what seemed like plot, only for her to go out first. But she has a chance at returning, so don't count her out yet!

* * *

**Next Time: **The campers search for bones to make a skeleton!


	3. CH 2, PT 1: Spilt Stew

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama.

**Note:** I know I said I wasn't gonna update this again until Tweenabet was completed, but unsurprisingly I got inspired again and couldn't resist. I'm still gonna be mainly focusing on Tweenabet so don't expect fast updates … but if I get inspired, I may squeeze in a chapter here and there. Also, I saw a movie called 'Epic Movie' the other night; critic and my mum hated it, yet I found it hilarious for some reason. Guess I have no taste huh? Oh well; enjoy the chapter guys and gals!

Lock them in the cage … the rib cage

* * *

Chris Maclean struck a pose on the cliff by the Boot of Shame as he began the recap of the previous episode.

"Last time on the premiere of Total Drama: Brains vs Brawns we were introduced to twenty new teens, some brainy, some brawny and some who were either both or neither. From self-proclaimed evil villain Trey, disco lover Earl to egotistical Wittney and saucy Rai, there was a lot of variety to be had. After I split them up into two teams, the Brilliant Brains and the Brutal Brawns, they were sent off to their campsites in the wild to fend for themselves and to start their first challenge." Explained Chris.

Chris chuckled to himself at the memories of the first challenge and continued.

"The challenge was simple; find teeth for the Maclean Tiki at each campsite … but the difficulty came from the fact that they were guarded by of variety of stuff such as thorns, electricity, puzzles, water and even Fang the land shark! Due to this, Wittney got zapped and went a little loopy, Bianca got thorns to her butt, Moe got a headache from the hard puzzles, Wishami and Rai got soaked and Trey cried after a bear cornered him and Cy up the tree. I gotta admit, that was pretty funny." Chuckled Chris. "But, all this hilarity aside, the Brains finished the challenge before the Brawns and so they were all safe from the vote which just goes to show that, when it comes to finding teeth for a handsome tiki, muscles are not everything."

Chris then gestured towards the Boot of Shame and smirked.

"The Brawns had some time to strategize before the vote; the girl alliance of Rai, Wishami and Harmony, the latter of whom swapped from the Brains, decided on Moe. John's alliance of himself, Earl, Moe and Ruth wanted Harmony gone for wasting time during the challenge when she refused to swim due to not wanting people lusting over her wet shirt. Sarge and Eliza weren't sure who to vote for at first, and Boris cast a throwaway vote against Sarge for him being a 'bad influence' on Eliza." Stated Chris. "It was a close vote, but with the majority in a four to three to two to one vote it was Harmony who got kicked out of the contest first … literally! The Boot of Shame kicked her up her allegedly nice backside, Cy's words, not mind, and sent her off to Phoenix Island. Can she return? We'll have to wait and see."

Chris threw up his arms and grinned at the camera.

"So, can the Brawns make a comeback? How will Wishami and Rai take the loss of their friend? Can John take power this early on? Will Liv be able to trust anyone? Will Sarge realise Boris voted for him last time? And can Fosley fly under the radar like he hopes to? Find out right now on Total Drama: Brains vs Brawns!"

* * *

(Theme song, I wanna be famous)

* * *

**(Phoenix Island)**

* * *

Harmony stretched out as she woke up. She had constructed a small make-shift shelter that she had spent the night in, but she knew that she'd need to make a proper one soon enough. After beating some berries for breakfast Harmony sighed.

"Voted off on the first day … yeah, if that's not a cause for schoolyard ridicule then I don't know what is." Lamented Harmony. "But it's not over yet and I'll prove that it was an unwise decision for my team to discredit and dismiss my brains."

Harmony looked around and her gaze landed on the large temple.

"Yep, that looks important." Noted Harmony. "Better get to work; I need to make the most of my head start on the future losers. Heh, I've been called a loser so many times that it doesn't affect me to be known as one anymore."

Harmony briskly approached the temple and walked up to the front door which was currently closed. A quick inspection showed that it was locked.

"Well that's inconvenient." Frowned Harmony. "… Wait, what's this?"

An indentation in the space of a flat circle was in the door and it looked like something fit there. Below it, engraved into the door, were the words 'Offer the Sacrifice to the lion'. Inside the rim of the indentation was a small lion.

"I guess I need some kind of unusual key to get in … good thing I like a puzzle." Noted Harmony. "I'd better get right to it."

* * *

**(Confessional: I'm everywhere on Phoenix Island'; just speak when you're alone and I'll see you!)**

**Harmony: B**eing voted off first really doesn't feel nice, and my bottom is still sore from the Boot of Shame … but I have a chance to undo this misfortune and I'm going to make the best of it. But first … where is the key I need? It could be _anywhere_.

* * *

**(Brutal Brawns)**

* * *

After the ceremony had ended the nine Brans had headed back to camp and went to sleep for the night. The night had passed and the sun was starting to rise on the horizon; as this was happening Eliza yawned and stretched out as she woke up and got to her feet.

"Time for round two." Said Eliza cheerfully. "A morning jog should clear out my sleepy head of all the fluff."

Eliza took off on a leisurely job in the forest next to the camp; she made sure not to go too far in case she got lost. After all, Eliza may have been a lover of the outdoors, but she was not yet familiar with the layout of the forest. As she jogged along she started to talk out loud since self-narration was something she was prone to.

"It's cool that I wasn't voted off first; that'd make me the laughing stock among the park wardens, not to mention the Boot of Shame looks really painful. I feel bad for poor Harmony; even the rather nice view of her big booty doesn't justify what Chris did to her. Hopefully she had a safe landing." Winced Eliza. "But I gotta stay focused; the new groundskeeper bet me five bucks I wouldn't win, and that's all the incentive I need for victory … that and the million dollar prizes money. Heehee!"

Soon Eliza stopped jogging for a quick break. As she relaxed against a tree she heard some footsteps nearby.

"Fancy seeing you here. You're an early riser." Noted John while holding an armful of forest fruit.

"I'm always up at the crack of dawn back home; my job as a park ranger keeps me busy and I need to be up early for it." Shrugged Eliza. "Plus, being the first up means I get first picks of the cereal in the park lodge."

"I'm pretty similar; due to my sporty lifestyle I wake up early out of habit. No reason to be up too early out here I guess, but old habits die hard. And hey, it gave me the chance to get breakfast for everyone else." Smiled John. "What do you think of the team overall?"

"I think we're gonna Brains today; they got lucky yesterday." Smirked Eliza.

"Got that right; we only lost because Harmony slowed us down." Agreed John. "Her, admittedly sexy, appearance would have only been a distraction to the team anyway."

"I agree. Still, the boot of Shame is rather mean." Admitted Eliza.

"… That much I will agree to." Winced John. "But what's done is done. Want to take a walk and talk on the way back to camp?"

"Sure. Bonding is always a good way to get to know somebody." Smiled Eliza.

"That is basically the definition." Nodded John.

* * *

**(Confessional: The early bird gets the worm.)**

**Eliza:** Being an early riser is important is any job, but not everyone on the team sees the value in it. The gymnast girl was snoring and drooling a little, and Moe was sucking his thumb … it was kind of cute actually. I'm just glad this island is a nice one; imagine if it had been full of lava; wouldn't that have been something?

**John: **It's really interesting how, even though we all have in common the fact we are brawny, there is so much variety among us. We all offer something … but who offers the least?

* * *

While Eliza and John were out in the woods, several of the other brawns had started to wake up. Ruth was currently standing as still as a statue and looked a little lost. Earl noticed this and approached her.

"Yo, Ruth my not-man, what are you doing just standing there?" Asked Earl.

"Waiting for Boss to get back." Stated Ruth.

"You know, you could talk to other people to pass the time, or maybe sit down so your legs don't get tired." Suggested Earl.

"I can't, Boss didn't order me to." Stated Ruth.

"… You do realise there is a thing called feminism; you don't need John's permission you know." Said Earl with a raised eyebrow.

"He's my boss, and what the boss says is what I do. If he says nothing then I do nothing." Explained Ruth.

"… Riiiight." Said Earl in confusion as he walked away from Ruth.

Earl soon came across Moe who was looking at the Chris Tiki.

"What up Moe?" Asked Earl.

"… That idol is creepy and ugly. I'd hate to have an idol like that made of me." Winced Moe.

"Same here." Shuddered Earl. "So, what's shaking on the dance floor?"

"… Do you mean you want to dance?" Asked Moe.

"No, I'm asking you what's up." Explained Earl.

"Oh! Well, I'm feeling super. I was nearly out last night so it's cool I'm still here; can't buy a chocolate factory if I lose." Smiled Moe. "Though … who voted for me?"

"Beats me, but we pulled off a killer move and saved you … surprisingly it wasn't a dance move." Chuckled Earl. "So, while we wait for breakfast … wanna bust a move? Nature can be our dance floor!"

"I can't dance…" Said Moe sadly.

"Well then, I shall be your sensei of groove. I'll teach you the ways of the funk, if you want." Offered Earl. "In return … we can be a duo; you know, an alliance within our alliance, ya dig?"

"… Deal!" Cheered Moe. "This is cool! I have a new best friend and I'm gonna learn to dance! Can we do the funky chicken?"

"Not yet, that's pretty high tier. We'll start with the 'happy slapper', it's a bit easier to handle." Decided Earl.

"Works for me." Nodded Moe.

* * *

**(Confessional: Funky chicken? Why not funky turkey?**

**Earl: **Yeah, disco may be my life … but it's not my _existence_, you get me? I'm fully capable of being 'normal' and just hanging out or being smart to a degree. I'd just rather be underestimated and moonwalk my way to the end. It'll be funky!

**Moe: **Earl is cool! He really knows how to do stuff … I'd better follow his lead so that I can do stuff too!

* * *

Boris was walking through the forest next to camp with his arms full of firewood. He looked to have some stuff on his mind as he walked.

"Well … last night didn't exactly go how I wanted it to." Noted Boris. "I guess on one hand Harmony is no longer in danger of getting hurt, but she wasn't the problem. Oh well, nothing to do except hope it all works out next time we lose."

As Boris walked along he heard some footsteps; he quickly whirled around to see who was following him and inwardly sighed when he saw that is was Sarge.

"Morning Boris." Greeted Sarge.

"Good morning." Greeted Boris. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just staking out our territory. You know, setting up warning signs to make sure that nobody trespasses on our turf and finding out where we can fish and hunt, that kind of thing." Shrugged Sarge. "And you're right, last night's vote did not end up how it should have."

"… Wait, have you been following me?" Frowned Boris.

"Yes, but only because I forgot the way back to camp and you seemed to know which way it was." Stated Sarge. "And you know, I think there might be a weasel in this team. I think I might have gotten a vote against me last night. I was one of the last called and … I just have a feeling, you know? I intend to find out the bloody nutter who voted for me. What did I do wrong?"

"The great mysterious of life." Said Boris sarcastically.

"Exactly; I put effort into the challenge and volunteered for the most dangerous task. Some people, huh?" Frowned Sarge. "I should throw them to the sharks, but I won't since I'm not a sociopath."

"That's true, but you can be a little … reckless." Stated Boris.

"Thanks mate." Nodded Sarge. "Off topic, do you think I, in theory, would have a chance with Eliza?"

"Err … I'm not really a love expert … but I'd say no. I'm not sure if you're her 'type'; girls tend to not like danger and craziness, they prefer safety and gentleness." Explained Boris.

"Well, Eliza doesn't seem to be a typical girl then." Smirked Sarge.

"She might be pretending to be tough as a game-plan." Pointed out Boris.

"Possible, but unlikely. Speaking of tough, what did you think of that convict girl? She is, pardon my friend, bloody hot! Did you see that cleavage?" Grinned Sarge.

"Well that's a bit indecent." Frowned Boris.

"True, but I tend to be a tad salty and indecent at times. It's one of my flaws that I'll be quick to own up to if it is requested." Stated Sarge.

"Well at least you're self-aware." Nodded Boris.

* * *

**(Confessional: Is Boris a bodyguard, or over-protective?)**

**Sarge: **Yeah, if somebody voted for me I'd kinda like to know why and maybe give them a piece of my mind. Free will is fine, but why vote out a strong player? Aside from that, Boris and Eliza are pretty cool team mates … perhaps we should ally and vote out the pansies? Tough to the end!

**Boris: **Sarge is such a bad example … I have to get rid of him, otherwise he'll corrupt the more weak and impressionable players!

* * *

Wishami had woken up a short while ago, but she hadn't left the shelter yet. She was sitting with her knees draw up and looked somewhat shaken and nervous. She just sat there in pure silence … well, silence aside from Rai's loud snoring that is.

"I thought this contest was gonna be awesome and fun … but after last night … I need a hug…" Shivered Wishami.

Rai yawned as she woke up; she sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Urgh … I need a cup of coffee…" Mumbled Rai.

"Good morning Rai." Said Wishami politely.

"Hey. Man, why did I not smuggle in some energy drinks." Groaned Rai.

Rai stretched out again and noticed that Wishami looked a bit haunted.

"Bee in your bonnet?" Asked Rai.

"… I'm scared…" Murmured Wishami.

"Of what? The dark?" Guessed Rai. "I was scared of the dark so badly in first grade through to third grade."

"No, I mean … you saw what happened to Harmony last night. She got kicked off the island by a giant boot which not only looked painful, but it sent her flying into the sky. What if that happens to me!? I shudder at the thought…" Gulped Wishami in fear.

"I know how you feel, I do not want my ass getting kicked by that thing; it's my best quality." Agreed Rai.

"It's not just that; it just looks so dangerous and scary … I thought I'd be prepared for roughing it, but now I'm having second thoughts. I don't wanna get kicked…" Shivered Wishami.

"Um … there, there?" Said Rai uncertainly. "Ya know, Harmony may be gone … but we're still here, we can hang in there."

"And if we don't then we'll be booted." Replied Wishami. "I don't want by bottom to get booted!"

"… Then I guess we'll have to be the final two." Grinned Rai. "You and me, right to the end. We can be the 'Save our Butts' alliance."

This seemed to cheer Wishami up.

"Yay! We're gonna be the S.O.B's!" Cheered Wishami.

Rai blanched.

"Yeah, we might need a name with a less unpleasant acronym." Chuckled Rai nervously.

"If it keeps us safe, go for it." Nodded Wishami.

* * *

**(Confessional: These two are gonna be a laugh riot…)**

**Wishami:** After Harmony got voted off and booted I felt really shaken and I had a bad dream, but I feel a lot better now. Rai seems to know what she's doing, so if I follow her lead I should be fine. I'm so glad I have a friend out here.

**Rai: **… I have **no** idea how to lead an alliance, or indeed one person, but if improvisation works for Indiana Jones it'll work for me. If all else fails I can try to flirt my way out of trouble. Anything to keep Wishami happy; I know how it feels to be really upset.

* * *

**(Brilliant Brains)**

* * *

Bianca was the first of the Brains to wake up; the short girl had started the day by hunting for some forest fruit and was now eating her breakfast in a tree with a cheerful smile on her face.

"This is awesome … really awesome! So awesome a word for it has not been created yet! I've survived day one! Now I just have to do the same thing today!" Said Bianca cheerfully. "I wonder which Brawn got voted off … oh well, not like I knew any of them; like they say on TV, ignorance is bliss."

Bianca then noticed Diamond walking past the tree with her hands in her pockets.

"Hi Diamond!" Greeted Bianca.

"Eek! Who's there?!" Exclaimed Diamond. "Err, I mean, I don't like being snuck up on, you get me?"

"Sorry, it's only me." Said Bianca as she dropped down from the tree. "What's shaking?"

"I'll be shaking you if you don't back off." Said Diamond gruffly.

"Sorry, but I just … really admire your toughness." Admitted Bianca. "You're so tough and gruff that you needed to be locked away … I'm just tiny and not much of a threat. So, I was wondering, think you could take me under your wing and teach me how to be tough and a big stand-out? I tend to slip into a crowd due to being so small, so I'd like to know how to stand out a bit more. All I can offer you in return is my friendship and loyalty; since you've been to the slammer, you'll know you need friends to survive … I think so anyway."

Diamond looked a little conflicted.

"… Sure, I'll teach you … but I want some alone time, so don't follow me." Stated Diamond firmly.

"Sure thing Diamond … or should I call you Boss? I dunno, but your name is fitting since you're so hard and tough!" Grinned Bianca. "See you later!"

Bianca cheerfully skipped away while looking quite pleased. After she was gone Diamond groaned.

"What have I gotten myself into? I should have known dressing as a convict would only lead to trouble…" Mumbled Diamond with a fearful shiver.

Diamond sighed as she walked onwards with no particular destination in mind. She just wanted to be alone so she could calm herself down a bit.

* * *

**(Confessional: The Tiny Toughie and the Cowardly Convict … sounds like a movie title!)**

**Diamond: **Oh dear … now I have to teach somebody how to be tough when I'm practically the definition of soft. The worst part is that I need to keep up the act so I'll not be taken advantage of, and yet I'd like to be Bianca's friend … gee whiz, this is not gonna be easy…

**Bianca: **This is so cool! My new best friend is a convict who might have done something mega illegal! How much more stand-out can you get?! I may be small, but I definitely have big friends!

* * *

Liv was sitting by the campfire; she had woken up a few minutes ago and now she was enjoying her own company and relaxed in the warmth of the fire.

"Such a nice morning … I wonder when breakfast will be here." Pondered Liv.

"Hopefully soon, I do _not_ like being kept waiting." Said Wittney as she walked past. "I expect we have to hunt for our food, so hopefully the hunters will bring it here soon."

"Hunters? I don't think anybody went to get any breakfast yet." Stated Liv. "Then again, it seems that Bianca, Diamond and Fosley are not here, so maybe they went to get food for us."

"We can only hope." Agreed Wittney as she walked away.

* * *

**(Confessional: Hopefully breakfast won't be poisonous.)**

**Liv:** Relaxing around the fire is all well and good, but I know that I need to find some allies soon. Problem is, who can I trust? Putting my trust in the wrong person would ruin me and since I've only known these people for a day, it's understandable I don't trust them yet. I bet you think I'm paranoid huh? Truth be told, back home I'm really outgoing, social and a party person … in this game however, that attitude would get me thrown out _very_ quickly.

* * *

As Liv sat by the fire swimming amongst her thoughts she heard somebody sit down next to her.

"Morning." Greeted Ollie. "Sleep well?"

"As well as can be expected; it'd be more comfortable if we had some pillows." Admitted Liv.

"Well, maybe we could win some in a challenge? That or we could just make our own." Suggested Ollie.

"Does anybody here know anything about textiles and fabric design?" Asked Liv coyly.

"Maybe. I know somebody who does." Said Ollie. "I made my hat myself you know."

"Cool." Smiled Liv. "So, any reason you're talking to me? You do have eight other team mates."

"That's true, but I feel like you're the easiest to talk to. I'm usually kinda shy, so I prefer to open up to one person at a time rather than everybody at once." Explained Ollie. "Also, I was hoping I could talk to you about something important…"

"I don't know you well enough to reveal personal details." Smiled Liv.

"I know." Assured Ollie. "See, I was thinking that, well, how to put this … I think we should align. You're smart and calculating, and I'm, well, able to follow the leader and I'm perceptive. I think we could be a good duo. Besides, we both want to win and we can't do that if we don't work with somebody, so why not work with each other?"

"I can't fault your logic. Sure, I shall, with mild hesitation, team up with you." Nodded Liv as she shook hands with Ollie. "So, what now?"

"Well, I was hoping to ask something else as well." Admitted Ollie.

"What do you need?" Asked Liv.

"… Is your name actually Liv, or is it short for Olivia?" Asked Ollie curiously.

"A bit trivial … but yeah, my name is Liv on my birth certificate. Funnily enough a lot of people think its short for something; it's a common misconception." Explained Liv. "Why did you want to know?"

"Just curious." Shrugged Ollie.

"So, you two are in an alliance huh?" Asked Wittney as she walked up. "Sounds good; I want in. Two votes won't be enough to do anything, so you'll need my support."

"Err … sure." Shrugged Ollie. "The more the merrier."

"Good. In that case, we shall first vote out somebody annoying and dumb … perhaps Patsy; she keeps to herself a lot so she has to be planning something devious." Decided Wittney.

Ollie and Liv exchanged a glance and shrugged.

"Pleasure talking strategy with you. We shall go to the merge and from there I shall go to the finals." Nodded Wittney. "Thanks in advance for the help."

* * *

**(Confessional: Wittney sure knows how to jump at an opportunity, huh?)**

**Wittney: **It's simple really; I may be the smartest player, but I'm only one person so I, sad to say it, need assistance to get to the end. Ollie and Liv seem tolerable, so why not work with them, right? You know, this safety net of power is giving me some inspiration for a painting; I'll call it 'The Voted Off Tech Geek'.

**Ollie: **Wittney has a fair bit of an ego, but a vote is a vote I suppose. She can join, but the main duo is me and Liv. It's a good thing that I'm in touch with my feminine side since, well, I don't think I can really relate to the rest of the guys on the team, thus I'll need the girls to like me.

**Liv: **I think I can trust Ollie; he seems pretty genuine. Not so sure about Wittney, but I'm not saying no to an alliance. The problem with being on the brains is that I'm with the smartest players who won't be easy to trick. At least Ollie has my back, and I'm starting to have his back in return.

* * *

Tyrian was examining some mushrooms in the forest; he seemed to be quite into what he was doing.

"I wonder if these mushrooms are edible." Pondered Tyrian. "I'll have to run more tests to be certain; wouldn't want to poison anybody."

As Tyrian continued to make notes he heard some footsteps nearby; he subtlety looked in the direction of the noise and saw Patsy walking by. She was so focused on her minicomputer that she hadn't noticed Tyrian.

"Hmm." Pondered Tyrian.

Tyrian got to his feet and started to follow after Patsy.

"Hey Patsy, wait a second." Called Tyrian.

Patsy turned to face Tyrian while putting her minicomputer into her pocket.

"Need something?" Asked Patsy.

"I was just thinking; since we both hate the company of other people due to our loner natures, I was just thinking we could have a 'professional agreement'; we don't vote for each other and we'll vote out the most loud and obnoxious members of the team." Offered Tyrian. "Not so much an alliance as a very minor pact; we need only speak right before an elimination."

"Sure, sounds good to me. There are some people I wouldn't mind booting off the show." Giggled Patsy mischievously. "Consider yourself off my hit list."

"Pleasure doing business with you. See you around." Said Tyrian as he turned and left to look for more mushrooms to study.

"… Gee, we may all be brainy on this team, but we're all so different. We have more diversity than the dance troupe called Diversity." Mused Patsy.

* * *

**(Confessional: Two antisocials socialising!)  
**

**Tyrian: **I may not care for winning, but I do care about analysing and studying the mushrooms. Consequently, I need to avoid elimination and I'll do whatever I can to achieve that goal. Patsy is my kind of person; somebody who isn't loud and annoying nor somebody who wants to socialise. I dare say I'd prefer to hang out with her than Cy and Trey if it weren't for the fact I don't like people.

* * *

Trey was currently in the woods next to the campsite of the Brains. He was currently plucking all of the leaves off a bush and had an evil grin on his face.

"Ha! Take that you stupid bush! What are you gonna do without your leaves? Shrivel up and die from a dire lack of photosynthesis, that's what! I'm so evil that not even Mother Nature can stop me! Mwahahahahaha!" Laughed Trey like a maniac.

Cy stood nearby and raised an eyebrow.

"Err … am I interrupting anything?" Asked Cy in confusion.

"Well, I am a bit busy being super evil and nasty, but I can spare a few minutes for my minion." Shrugged Trey. "Need something?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you were hungry; Fosley is cooking us some fish stew back at camp." Explained Cy. "The guy is quiet, but he has _skills_."

"Bah, evil never gets hungry. I can feed on the agonised souls of feeble puny good guys!" Declared Trey. "… But I suppose a small snack won't hurt. But after that, I have an appointment with the river in the woods; I'm gonna pee in it and then make the fish sick! Mwahahahahaha!"

"… Well, at least you have goals." Said Cy with a shake of his head. "So, who we gonna vote out if and when we lose? Can't get taken by surprise; we gotta strike first … huhuhuhuh!"

"Indeed, and I say that we should vote out whoever is the nicest. That way we'll get so many people mad and upset, especially the viewers! Bianca is going down!" Declared Trey.

"Err … why her?" Asked Cy.

"She's a nice girl and therefore she's my enemy." Said Trey. "Ever heard of the phrase keep your enemies close but puny good guys have to be destroyed?"

"… You're the boss." Sighed Cy.

"That's right, but not just any boss … I'm the final boss!" Declared Trey. "Cue the lighting and evil music!"

Nothing happened.

"Oh whatever, I don't need special effects to prove I'm the sickest monster to ever be on this show." Shrugged Trey. "I'm gonna run circles and triangles around the good guys!"

"If anybody could beat and idiot at his own game, it's you … huhuhuhuh." Chuckled Cy.

* * *

**(Confessional: If you're so evil, then do something that's actually evil and not just petty!)**

**Cy:** … Maybe I could have picked a better ally, but at least nobody will target me while Trey is around. He's a vote sponge y'know? And quite frankly, who needs evilness when you have _boobs_?

**Trey: **Sorry Mal, but compared to a monstrous demon like _me_ you're only as evil as Swiper the Fox.

* * *

**(Brutal Brawns)**

* * *

The nine brutal brawns were starting to mill about the camp and do things like gather food and firewood. As they worked John noticed Rai and Wishami working together to carry a large log which they seemed to be having some difficulty with. He started to approach them, but noticed Ruth was following him.

"Where are you going Boss?" Asked Ruth.

"Just gonna help Wishami and Rai carry the log." Assured John. "Why not help gather firewood while I'm gone.

"I shall do as you command Boss." Saluted Ruth.

After Ruth left John approached Rai and Wishami.

"Urgh, this is heavy." Wheezed Wishami.

"Come on girl, put your back into it." Encouraged Rai.

"Sorry, but unlike most of the team I'm not built for this kind of thing." Admitted Wishami.

"Do you ladies need some assistance?" Offered John.

"That'd be nice, thank you." Said Wishami gratefully as John gave her some help moving the log.

"You're welcome." Assured John. "So, how are you girls feeling?"

"Pretty good." Shrugged Rai.

"I'm fine, but I feel really bad for Harmony." Admitted Wishami.

"Just so we're clear, I apologise for being partly responsible for voting her out; I simply did what I felt was best for the team." Said John calmly. "It was nothing personal; hopefully this won't cause any problems between us."

"It's fine; I was just a little shaken after seeing the Boot of Shame." Admitted Wishami.

"Yeah, who would _want_ to get kicked up the ass by that thing?" Agreed Rai.

"No sane person would." Agreed John. "Well, good to hear you ladies are doing ok. Maybe today we can correct what we did wrong yesterday?"

"You can count on it." Assured Wishami.

* * *

**(Confessional: There is peace … for now.)**

**John:** While I did vote off Harmony for the good of the team, it was for my individual benefit too. I got rid of the smartest player besides me so that, from now on, my team will need me for the mental challenges. In short, I am now irreplaceable.

**Wishami:** John seems like a pretty nice guy. It was sweet of him to apologise, very sweet indeed.

* * *

**(Brilliant Brains)**

* * *

Fosley was working on making breakfast for his team; seeing that the stew was now ready for eating he called over his team mates.

"Stew's ready guys, come get it!" Called Fosley.

The rest of the Brains were quick to arrive and crowd around for breakfast. Fosley had somehow managed to smuggle in a set of foldable bowls, silverware and pan.

"Great job Fosley; _how_ did you manage to smuggle all of this stuff into the game?" Asked Wittney while sounding impressed.

"I have my methods." Smirked Fosley. "I'm a bit of a hustler at school; I know how to get stuff."

"Hustler or not, we really appreciate this; being well fed will give us an advantage over the Brawns." Said Liv as she filled up her bowl. "This smells really good."

"It tashsts good too." Added Bianca while her mouth was full.

"You did good Fosley, _very_ good." Chuckled Cy.

"I think it'd be better with a little cinnamon." Admitted Patsy. "And maybe with a mug of diet coke."

"Pepsi is better." Stated Wittney.

"You know what's even better than Pepsi?" Grinned Trey. "Evil!"

Trey then grabbed the pan and hurled it away where everything split out onto the ground.

"Dude! What the hell was that for?" Frowned Ollie.

"I'm not getting involved." Stated Diamond as she got to her feet and left.

"I'm so evil; huge villain right here folks! Mwahahahahaha!" Laughed Trey.

"… Ok, are we in agreement to vote off Trey the first time we lose?" Asked Wittney. "I won't take no for an answer."

Several voices of agreement were heard.

"Ok then, glad we were able to agree. In the meantime, let's find a replacement breakfast since I didn't even get any." Frowned Wittney.

"You can't vote me out, I'm the main villain! I'm invincible! Mwahahahahaha!" Laughed Trey.

* * *

**(Confessional: And that stew looked delicious too…)**

**Trey:** Aren't I an uber evil villain? No other villain has ever attempted to starve their team before! At this point I'm such an evil villain that fate will conspire to keep me till the final three at least!

**Liv: **… Yep, Trey is delusional.

**Cy: **(He groans). Why did I think it'd be a good idea allying with him? Now I've gotta switch the target to somebody else … I'm so annoyed that not even boobs can cheer me up.

**Fosley: **This is great; I'm getting 'in' with the team, and now I'm not a target to anybody. A slow start is sometimes the best way to go; why make myself a target, right? Trey is showing why it is a bad idea.

**Bianca: **Trey is such a big meanie pants!

* * *

**(Brutal Brawns)**

* * *

The Brawns were sitting around their campfire; they had now finished breakfast and were passing the time guessing what the challenge would be.

"It was a physical and mental blend yesterday, so today it'll lean one way or the other." Stated John. "Any guesses?"

"Maybe a dancing challenge? I mean, Chris would have to be dumb to pass up a rhythm challenge." Mused Earl.

"A baking challenge could be fun." Pondered Moe.

"I say we hope for the best and expect the worst. We all know what Chris is capable of; remember that mine challenge in season four?" Cautioned Eliza. "I may love adventure, but even I have my limits."

"It's perfectly fine to have limits." Assured Boris.

"True, but limits are for wusses. Much better to face danger head on." Smirked Sarge.

Boris was cut off from answering this question when Wishami entered the campsite with a letter in her hand.

"Hey guys! I was taking a walk and an intern gave me this and told me to read it to all of you." Said Wishami as she walked up.

"Well don't leave us in suspense; what does it say?" Asked Eliza.

"Well, not much really. It just says for us to head north to the challenge … it also says which direction north is." Explained Wishami. "The letter didn't give any hints about the challenge."

"Well, looks like it's time to rumble; we might as well get going. Chris might penalise us if we're late." Stated John.

"Yeah, time to kick ass!" Cheered Earl.

"I just hope it goes better than yesterday; we don't want anybody getting booted." Winced Eliza.

"It'd be a crime to hurt an ass as nice as mine." Agreed Rai.

"Totally." Giggled Eliza.

* * *

**(Confessional: Can nine Brawns beat ten Brains? Let's find out!)**

**Eliza:** Yesterday we lost due to bad luck; now it's time to turn things around. I just hope we can do it; two losses in a row would be bad for morale, and we'd have to vote off another person. There is strength in numbers and so we need to keep our numbers high.

**Boris: **For me the challenges are no problem; it's the antics of some of my team that worry me. Well, nothing to do but win the challenge and look out for those who need help.

**Earl: **I may be one of the low ranks of the team in terms of strength, but I do have agility on my side and that could make all the difference. Hopefully things will work out for us today.

* * *

**(Brilliant Brains)**

* * *

After the destroyed breakfast had been cleared up and a new meal had been found the Brilliant Brains were sitting around their campfire relaxing before challenge time.

"Seriously Trey, I don't get what you were trying to prove by ruining our breakfast; hope you enjoy having a very low rank." Said Wittney flatly.

"You'd think that, but villains _always_ go far, so in terms of plot and narrative of this show I am untouchable." Smirked Trey.

"… Can anybody tell me why this moron was put on the brains team? I'd honestly like to know why." Said Wittney simply. "Any ideas?"

"Maybe Chris chose eleven Brawns and nine Brains and had to shuffle one Brawn to the other team?" Suggested Diamond quietly.

"Makes sense to me." Shrugged Patsy.

"Well, before that we'll have to lose a challenge. That makes me wonder, any ideas what today's challenge will be?" Asked Wittney. "I'm hoping for something artsy; nobody could beat me at art."

"I hope it's something fun!" Cheered Bianca.

"We all do, most likely, but Chris would rather torture us than amuse us." Reminded Liv.

"He's such a meanie." Frowned Bianca.

"Well, we all knew what we were signing up for, and it's too late to back out now. Makes me wonder if Chris has reserve campers just in case somebody back out." Mused Ollie.

"I'm surprised none of you back out; I'm just _that_ terrifying!" Bragged Trey.

At that moment Tyrian walked up to the others while holding a letter.

"Hey guys, it's time for the challenge. An intern gave me this letter, and the letter is telling us to head north." Stated Tyrian.

"Which way is north?" Asked Cy.

"The letter came with directions." Said Tyrian.

"Well, let's get going; we don't wanna be _tardy_." Chuckled Cy. "Also, any ideas who the Brawns voted out? Hopefully nobody sexy."

"… This why I'm glad I'm flat chested." Stated Liv.

"Consider yourself very lucky." Stated Fosley.

* * *

**(Confessional: This team is a train wreck.)**

**Cy:** … Yep, I'm gonna need a new ally now that Trey has doomed himself. Question is, would any of the girls work with me? I loves me a pretty lady. Huhuhuhuh! And as we _all_ know, the only thing better than boobs is a great mind.

**Tyrian:** I don't really care if we lose or not; I have three allies and I doubt the rest of the team will band together to vote me out, so I'm basically safe. Is this game supposed to be hard?

**Diamond: **I hope the challenge isn't too dangerous … I don't do very well with danger…

* * *

**(Challenge site)**

* * *

Presently the two teams had arrived at the challenge site; they currently stood in an artificial graveyard. Hidden smoke machines gave off some fake fog and more special affects made the graveyard itself dark despite the fact it was more or less the middle of the day. Once everybody was in position Chris flashed a grin to the camera.

"Brains, take a look at the Brawns; you'll see that Harmony was voted off last night." Stated Chris.

"Darn shame." Sighed Cy.

"Anyway, today's challenge is going to be about a good old fashioned sport of the eight hundreds … grave robbing!" Exclaimed Chris cheerfully.

"I don't like the sound of that." Gulped Diamond.

"The objective is simple; see those operating tables at the far side of the graveyard? All you have to do is make a complete skeleton on your team's operating table. The bones can be found in the graves around the graveyard; however, each skeleton needs several different bones to be completed and you won't know what is in each coffin until you dig it up and open it." Explained Chris.

"Never thought I'd be disturbing the dead, but if that's what it takes to win then so be it." Shrugged Eliza.

"Each team will get enough shovels for everyone, but the Brains may have it easier since they have an extra player than the Brawns, but it could go either way. First team to complete their skeleton wins the challenge." Stated Chris.

"And the losers vote somebody off, right?" Guessed John.

"Not today. Since there are twenty of you, there aren't enough people for an elimination in every episode. Thus, today is the first of several reward challenges." Explained Chris. "Nobody will be voted off today, but you'll still want to win because the winners will receive pillows and sleeping bags to make their stay on the island a little more comfortable."

"Ok, we _have_ to win this challenge." Declared Wittney.

"Got that right." Agreed Liv with a nod of her head.

"Oh, and one more thing … some graves have a few special surprises in them … haha!" Chuckled Chris with a grin. "Ok, everybody get to their team's operating table and we can get this challenge started!"

As the teams headed to their started points Diamond looked worried, though didn't outwardly show it.

"What surprises could Chris mean?" Asked Diamond out loud.

"Knowing him, something terrible." Stated Sarge.

* * *

**(Confessional: Skeletons lack the one bone that truly matters.)**

**Eliza:** Well, I've dug up tree stumps and weeds before, so how much different could a grave be? I think I might be able to dominate this one.

**Moe:** Call me crazy, but isn't it kind of disrespectful to dig up a grave? I know it's a challenge, but it stills seems a little bit mean.

**Trey: **No other Total Drama villain has disturbed the dead! I'm so evil that I put Voldemort to shame!

**Diamond: **… Well, at least I don't have to worry about elimination. Though for some reason Patsy looked at me in a calculating way; what do you think she was thinking? Hopefully nothing devious or mean…

* * *

**Next Time: **The team dig up some bones, and some nasty surprises, and one team wins the reward.


	4. CH 2, PT 2: Good Old Grave Robbing

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama, but I do own the 20 OC's in this story.

**Note: **I hit a bit of writers block with Tweenabet, so I figured I'd try and finish ep 2 of BvB. I think this one has ended up quite good. This will be the last update this story will get for a while since it'll be back to Tweenabet now (after I finish some Uni work that is). I find BvB to be, for the most part, quite easy to write. Maybe because the cast is smaller? Oh well, enough of my ramblings, on with the chapter.

Unleash your inner Frankenstein and dig up some graves!

* * *

**(Brilliant Brains)**

* * *

The Brains sprang into action as soon as the challenge began; Fosley opted to stay by the operating table to put the skeleton together while the rest of the team had decided to spread out and dig up the graves. Currently Tyrian was digging up one of the graves with precision and concentration. It was clear that he wasn't going to be distracted by anything.

"Hey man, got a moment? I got some _stuff_ to talk about, huhuhuhuh."

Not distracted by anything except Cy that is.

"Can it wait? I'm a little busy digging this grave up." Stated Tyrian shortly.

"I know, but we gotta _talk_." Smirked Cy. "I just want to know, do you think this challenge is disrespectful? I mean, it's disturbing the dead and I may be a pervert but I do not endorse nec-."

"Ok, ok, too much information!" Said Tyrian quickly. "Yeah, I see your point, but it isn't a real grave so it hardly matters. I'm hoping the coffins have rare mushroom samples in them. It's a reward challenge so victory is meaningless."

"I dunno, I bet the girls would _like_ the pillows and sleeping bags, and I like to make girls happy." Chuckled Cy.

"Do you have any actual reasons to speak to me? Or are you just trying and failing to be social?" Asked Tyrian flatly.

"Just wondering if our alliance is still a go; after this morning I think Trey might be going as soon as we lose a challenge, even if we try and bail him out." Explained Cy. "Can't say I really blame the others for hating him; he's a bit crap, you know?"

"Mmhmm." Said Tyrian as he focused on digging.

"So yeah, that's all I wanted to say. Let's get digging; need a hand?" Offered Cy.

"I'll be fine by myself." Stated Tyrian.

"Ok, see you later." Nodded Cy as he went off to choose a grave to dig at.

* * *

**(Confessional: Cy, ever the social butterfly.)**

**Cy:** Bailing Trey out will not be easy … but I like a challenge. What fun is a clear path to the finals? Huhuhuhuh.

**Tyrian:** Should I bother to help Trey? It'd keep a vote on my side … but if he goes I lose an annoyance and it'll be just one less person to worry about. Eh, it's not my problem; Cy's the one who allied with him in the first place.

* * *

Bianca was currently digging as fast as she could in one of the graves; the shovel was a little too big for her, but she was trying her hardest all the same.

"Dig, dig, dig, dig, dig!" Chanted Bianca as she repeatedly shovelled dirt out of the hole and over her head.

"Nice work Bianca." Complimented Ollie as he walked past. "Need a hand?"

"Nope! I'm fine! No hole is a match for elbow grease and a shovel!" Declared Bianca while not ceasing her digging. "If only I'd had coffee today; if I did I'd be going fast!"

"Trust me, you're going fast enough as you are." Assured Ollie with a laugh. "Where does all your energy come from?"

"Probably ADHD or something like that." Stated Bianca. "Ooo! Yay! I've got the coffin! Time to see what's inside."

Bianca quickly opened the coffin and took out a skull.

"Hmm … do you think this is real?" Asked Bianca nervously.

"I doubt even Chris could get away with using real corpses … if he could, then God help us all." Winced Ollie. "Toss it up; I'll take it back to our operating table."

"Can do!" Saluted Bianca as she tossed the skull to Ollie.

"Thanks; keep up the good work." Said Ollie as he jogged off towards the operating table.

Bianca smiled for a moment and then winced.

"… How am I going out of here?" Asked Bianca out loud. "… Oh pickles!"

Ollie arrived at the operating table and handed the skull to Fosley.

"How are we doing so far?" Asked Ollie.

"We need both halves of the torso, the legs, the feet, the arms and the hands … in short, ten more pieces." Stated Fosley.

"… This might take a while." Sighed Ollie.

* * *

**(Confessional: Maybe a few hours, ya dig?)**

**Bianca: **The worst part of being small is I can't reach high things very easily … if Liv hadn't helped me out I'd have been more stuck than something glued to a wall.

**Ollie: **I've been thinking … how am I going to play this game? As a villain, as a hero or maybe as a crazy person? I'm really not sure; on one hand I want to break out of relying on my twin, but I also don't want to do anything stupid. I'll have to find a play style that is right for me. Until then, I'm content just taking things as they come. And … I _pray_ that wasn't a real skull…

* * *

**(Brutal Brawns)**

* * *

Moe was digging quickly in one of the graves; he felt the challenge was a bit controversial, but knew it wasn't a real grave and so he pressed onwards. As he worked hard on this, Sarge walked up to him while holding a skeletal hand.

"Hey mate, how's it going?" Asked Sarge.

"Pretty good to be honest. This isn't really that hard. My gym teacher says I have strong arms." Stated Moe while continuing to dig.

"I have strong arms too … and strong hands as well." Chuckled Sarge.

"… I don't get it." Stated Moe.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you when you're older." Assured Sarge.

"Hey, I'm almost seventeen." Frowned Moe. "I'm not a moron you know, I'm just a bit … something."

"You're right, my apologies. But listen mate, I wanna ask you something … who did you vote for last night?" Asked Sarge in a casual tone. "Somebody voted for me, I suspect, and I'd like to … ask them why, shall we say."

Moe shrugged.

"Wasn't me, I voted for Harmony like John told me too." Stated Moe honestly. "She was a pretty girl, but it was for the sake of the team."

"Hmm, I see." Pondered Sarge. "Well, thank you for your time. And don't stop digging you hear? I reckon some of us on the team would appreciate the pillow and sleeping bags. There is lots of fun to be had with a sleeping bag … just saying."

Sarge went on his way to put the skeleton hand on the operating table; after he was gone Moe wiped some sweat off his forehead.

"That guy is weird." Stated Moe out loud.

* * *

**(Confessional: So is Ronald McDonald.)**

**Sarge:** It may have only been one vote, but eventually every vote will matter. I want eliminate this little problem before it gets out of hand, get me? But it can't have been Moe; he's not smart enough to pull a big move off, whether it succeeds or not.

**Moe: **I'm not_ that_ dumb, I average at C grades … though I think I'm a B in psychology, but I forgot to pick up the report card since I was getting pizza that day. Oops!

* * *

Wishami was trying to dig in one of the graves; Rai had gone elsewhere to dig in a different grave so that they could be 'more effective than Fire Type against Grass Type'. Currently Wishami was having some difficulty digging in the grave and stopped to catch her breath.

"Phew, manual labour is harder than I thought it would be." Sighed Wishami. "I should have snuck out to the gym instead of sneaking out to the monster truck derby."

"You snuck out of your house?" Said Boris as he walked up to Wishami. "That sounds dangerous."

"Nah, not at all. My family tend to keep me safe and only let me do safe and refined things … I always sneak out to do fun stuff. Monster truck rallies, fight clubs, the mall … I know how to keep myself safe." Assured Wishami.

"It still seems needlessly irresponsible. Your parents just want to keep you safe from danger; in a way, the more restrictions a child has the more the parents care about them." Stated Boris.

"I'm not a child anymore; I'm sixteen." Said Wishami flatly.

"True, but it was just a saying. Anyway, I just want to ask … need a hand digging up the coffin? This challenge is pretty easy for me since I exert myself often back home. Besides, I make it my personal duty to help out the weaker team members." Explained Boris.

"Weak?" Frowned Wishami.

"Well, you did say you were having trouble with the challenge; I just filled in the blanks from there." Stated Boris.

"… Fair point." Conceded Wishami.

Boris started to dig in the grave with impressive speed. Wishami was about to help but Boris shook his head.

"No need to help, I've got this." Assured Boris. "But if you have a spare moment, could you check how many bones we've got on the operating table thus far?"

"Sure, I can do that." Shrugged Wishami. "Good luck with digging."

"Thanks." Nodded Boris.

Wishami walked onwards and saw Ruth digging with extreme speed at one of the graves. She looked somewhat tired.

"Need a hand Ruth?" Asked Wishami.

"Nope, Boss told me to dig in these graves and it is my talk alone." Stated Ruth.

"You look tired; nobody would be mad if you took a minute or two to rest." Assured Wishami.

"I cannot rest; orders are orders and I must make Boss happy." Stated Ruth.

"… Suit yourself." Shrugged Wishami.

* * *

**(Confessional: Ruth is nothing if not dedicated.)**

**Wishami:** I can't help but feel somewhat inadequate in this challenge; I'm basically the weakest of the Brawns, and I'm not an intellectual like the Brains … I feel like the odd one out. I think my mostly sheltered upbringing has limited my skill set a little … or a lot.

**Boris: **I could see Wishami was having trouble, so it was my duty to lend a hand, both for her sake and that of the team as a whole. Besides, it's dirty work and girls don't really like dirt anyway. They prefer being clean. Wishami seems nice, and innocent too … hopefully Sarge won't corrupt her with his crazy ways.

* * *

**(Brilliant Brains)**

* * *

The Brains were continuing to dig up the bones; despite, for the most part, not being as strong as the Brawns, they were holding their ground very well against their stronger opposition. Ollie opened a coffin he had dug up and took out a foot.

"Yes!" Cheered Ollie as he quickly sprinted back to the operating table with the foot.

Liv watched Ollie go and quickly resumed digging. Wittney was in the grave next to her and was close to reaching the coffin.

"Think we'll win this one Wittney?" Asked Liv.

"Obviously; you have me … plus the fact we have far more brainpower than the other team does. Honestly, it's hardly a fair match-up. It's like if a kindergarten finger painter went up against Leonardo Da Vinci." Stated Wittney confidently.

"Well this challenge relies on brawn, not brains." Reminded Liv. "Victory isn't certain."

"What are you worried about? It's only a reward challenge, and even if it _was_ an elimination challenge we'd just vote off Trey for his stunt this morning." Stated Wittney simply. "Trey might as well be called a 'get out of jail free card' since he's going first no matter what."

"Good point." Admitted Liv. "_Unless he finds an idol, if they are indeed in play_…"

"Ah, here we go." Said Wittney as she opened her coffin and took out an arm. "Do we have any arms yet?"

"I'm not sure; you should ask Fosley." Stated Liv. "Wait, what is Trey doing?"

Trey was digging up a nearby grave and was laughing evilly as he dug it up.

"I am the evilest person to ever be on this show! No other villain has been evil enough to rob a grave! Mwahahahahaha!" Laughed Trey like a maniac. "In fact, I'm so evil that I might even piss on the grave! What could be more disrespectful?! Mwahahahahaha!"

Trey quickly reached the coffin and grinned in triumph.

"Wake up dead person, time to be disturbed!" Yelled Trey evilly as he opened the coffin.

BAM!

A boxing glove on a spring shot out and punch Trey in the face and sent him flying out of the grave and right on top of Wittney.

"Hey! Get off me you pervert!" Exclaimed Wittney. "Harassment! Harassment!"

"Heh, I'm so evil." Grinned Trey as he got to his feet.

"Just keep digging." Said Liv flatly. "We want to win and we need to dig the graves in order to achieve that; stop sea horsing around."

"Fine, I'll dig … but only because I'm evil enough to disturb the dead, not because you told me to." Stated Trey as he left to find another grave to dig at.

Wittney got up and dusted herself off.

"The worst part is that if he wasn't a maniac and a creep I'd probably find him handsome." Shuddered Wittney.

"Hormones are every girl's worst enemy." Agreed Liv.

* * *

**(Confessional: But diamonds are a girl's best friend!)**

**Wittney:** You know what sucks? I'm on the best team, yet it has more crazy people than the sucky Brawn team. Sometimes life is not fair … and sadly I have no cheat codes.

**Liv: **… Ok, now I'm starting to feel paranoid that I might run into a nasty trap if I keep digging. Is getting a boxing glove to my non-existent gonads worth sleeping bags and pillows? … Hell yes it is!

* * *

Diamond and Bianca were both digging in the same grave; the two girls felt that working together on one grave would make things go faster. Diamond had been more than happy to dig in silence, but Bianca had been quick to strike up conversation.

"So, Harmony is gone. What do you think she did to deserve being the first one voted off? Maybe she flashed her team?" Pondered Bianca. "Let's hope you, as the other team swapper, do better."

"I hope so, I don't want to be voted out so early." Murmured Diamond. "Err, because I do not like losing. Grrr!"

"Having a convict as a BFF is so cool." Grinned Bianca. "So, have you ever been in a prison fight? Did you kill somebody? Is it _really_ a bad idea to drop the soap?"

"I can't answer those questions." Said Diamond simply.

"Ah, I've gotta be a convict to know the answers huh? Got it, I understand, crystal clear." Saluted Bianca.

"Yep, only convicts can know the answers." Said Diamond as she returned to digging.

"Hey girls, need a hand?" Asked Patsy as she walked up. "Man, this challenge is not my idea of fun. I'm all about computers and stuff, _not_ manual labour; my arms are practically noodles in case nobody noticed."

"We noticed." Assured Diamond. "But I'm tough, I have enough strength for both of us, but only if I feel like it."

"Hmm, I'm sure." Said Patsy mysteriously as she helped Bianca and Diamond with their digging.

"Isn't this show awesome and stuff so far? I have a convicted criminal as my best friend and I'm robbing a grave; I feel like such a rebel!" Exclaimed Bianca. "The people here are so much fun!"

"True, but remember … people are not always what they appear to be…" Said Patsy as thought she was hinted something.

Patsy winked at Diamond from behind her beam sunglasses, though Diamond did not realise this.

"Patsy is right. I thought that Sirius Black was a mean man, but he turned out to be awesome and cool; that'll tech me to pre-judge." Agreed Bianca.

"… Indeed." Chuckled Diamond.

* * *

**(Confessional: The situation is very grave…)**

**Diamond: **Bianca is nice … a little too bouncy for me to keep up with at times, but nice all the same. Patsy is rather withdrawn, but she seems cool. I'm glad to have people on my side; I need all the help I can get. This convict outfit is working really well it seems.

**Patsy:** The others don't know it, but like Roz from Monster's Inc, I am _always_ _watching_…

* * *

**(Brutal Brawns)**

* * *

Rai quickly dug into one of the graves and unearthed a coffin rather speedily. She opened it and took out half of a skeleton torso. With a cheer of satisfaction Rai climbed out of the grave and dusted herself off.

"I used to like getting dirty, but never like this. I'm gonna need to bathe at some point soon." Noted Rai. "I wonder how Wishami is coping with the dirt … knowing her, she's probably enjoying it."

Rai quickly dashed back to her team's operating table and put the torso piece into place; a quick glance at her team's table showed that they still needed both feet, both legs, an arm, the skull and the other part of the torso.

"… This might take longer than I first thought." Lamented Rai.

"How's progress?" Asked Eliza as she ran up holding a skull which she then put into place.

"Slow." Said Rai simply.

"Damn, that's not good. This challenge should be easy for us; we're stronger and this challenge relies on physical strength, ergo we should have the upper hand." Frowned Eliza. "How are the Brains doing?"

"Let's ask." Suggested Rai.

"Good idea." Nodded Eliza. "Hey, ginger dude, how is your team doing?"

"The name is Fosley Dent." Said Fosley as he block his team's operating table from sight. "And to answer your question, we're doing good enough. That is all you need to know."

Eliza, seeing that Fosley was content to say nothing more, heading off back towards the graves with Rai following.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Rai.

"We'll have to keep digging and hope that we find the bones that we need." Replied Eliza. "Let's split up; we'll cover more ground that way. I'll go left, you go right."

"Can do." Nodded Rai.

"And be careful; some of the coffins have nasty surprises in them, like Chris said. I saw Moe get a blast of stinky bomb smoke in the face." Added Eliza.

"Ew!" Gagged Rai. "Well, good luck."

"And to you." Nodded Eliza as she adjusting her hat.

* * *

**(Confessional: What about me? Don't I get any good luck?)**

**Rai: **This leotard may be good for mobility and looking nice, but it won't provide me any protection from the traps Chris set up. I guess it was an inevitable trade off. Why can't there be an outfit that is practical, sexy and protective all in one?

**Eliza: **I'm just glad this is not an elimination round. It'd really suck if another cutie took the Boot of Shame. Maybe I could get Sarge to help me dig up the graves; he's a cool guy and two diggers are better than one.

* * *

John was digging in a grave quite effectively; he had already found a skull and was hoping to find another bone soon. After all, it'd be impressive to his team if he bought back multiple bones at once. Ruth approached him while holding half of a torso.

"Boss, I found a bone. What should I do now?" Asked Ruth.

"Take it to the operating table." Stated John.

"Your wish is my command." Saluted Ruth as she left towards the operating table.

After Ruth had left Earl approached John.

"Yo, John, you got a minute or two to spare?" Asked Earl.

"Not exactly, but I'll listen to you while I keep digging." Stated John.

"Cool. So, I was thinking … man, what's gonna happen if our alliance takes control?" Asked Earl.

"What do you mean?" Asked John curiously.

"Well, if we go on a huge losing streak but our alliance stays intact until only four are left on the team … what do we do then? We'd have to turn on each other, it's only logical." Explained Earl. "Which of us would go first?"

"I highly doubt that such a situation will come to pass." Assured John.

"I agree, but if it does I want a deal; me and you have an alliance within our alliance. Neither of us want to get booted, ya dig? So why not stop it from ever happening?" Offered Earl as he put out his hand for a shake. "Deal?"

"… Deal." Agreed John as he shook Earl's hand. "Ah, looks like I can finally open this coffin."

John reached down and opened the coffin up.

BAM!

A boxing glove on a spring punched John in the chest and sent him flying out of the grave and onto his back.

"Ouch, I felt that and I wasn't even the one who got hit." Winced Earl.

"I'm ok, mostly." Assured John as he got back to his feet. "My abs are practically armour due to how much I work out; a mere punch won't stop me. Still, it looks like this grave was a waste of time.

"A grave error huh?" Smirked Earl.

"… Not funny." Said John flatly.

* * *

**(Confessional: A punch from beyond the grave!)**

**John:** I wanted to be the smartest in my alliance … but it seems Earl has brains too. Hmm, this could be both good and bad.

**Earl: **I'm only as safe as the number of allies I have; logically if I have a lot of allies I'll be safe and kickin'. Here's to moonwalking my way straight to the merge! Oh yeah!

* * *

**(Brilliant Brains)**

* * *

Cy approached his team's operating table and placed a leg onto it.

"Heh, we _so_ got this. Huhuhuhuh." Chuckled Cy.

"Don't get distracted." Stated Fosley.

"Right, right." Nodded Cy. "Gotta keep up the pace, huhuhuhuh!"

Cy ran back towards the graves as Tyrian walked up to Fosley.

"May I ask why you are not digging? Our number advantage is meaningless if one of us won't dig. If you don't want to dig, then at least find me some mushrooms that I can investigate."

"I'm guarding our operating table so that the Brawns won't steal our bones; remember, Chris never said we weren't allowed to." Stated Fosley.

"Hmm, fair enough." Shrugged Tyrian as he turned and left to pick another grave to dig at.

* * *

**(Confessional: Is Tyrian secretly a magician? Mushrooms can be magical after all!)  
**

**Tyrian: **Fosley is rather quiet … I'll make sure he sticks around; quiet people are rarely annoying.

* * *

Cy soon found a grave that he felt looked 'promising' and began to dig in it. He soon felt his shovel hit something, but he could tell it wasn't a coffin since the object didn't sound 'wooden'. Cy quickly knelt down and dug up whatever the object was; he looked intrigued when he saw that it was a small bottle with a rolled up piece of paper inside.

"Hmm, that looks important." Noted Cy as he discreetly stuffed the bottle into his pocket.

"Did you say something?" Asked Diamond as she walked up to Cy.

"Nothing relevant." Assured Cy with a chuckle. "Care to give me a hand with this grave? It's pretty deep, huhuhuhuh."

"Why do you laugh like that?" Asked Diamond curiously.

"Laughter is the only reliable weapon in this world." Said Cy with a creepy grin. "Say, you're a convict right?"

"I suppose so." Said Diamond while digging and not making eye contact. "Why?"

"In theory, is it possible to break somebody out?" Asked Cy curiously.

"I wouldn't know, I wasn't let out till I got bailed." Lied Diamond.

"Ok, just curious. Curiosity can be fun, huhuhuhuh." Chuckled Cy as he started to silently dig.

* * *

**(Confessional: What's in that bottle?)**

**Cy: **I don't know what's in the bottle, but I'll read it when I'm _alone_. Might be something helpful … _very_ helpful.

**Diamond: **Why was Cy so interested in my non-existent time in Juvie? Do you think he wants to go there? … Maybe he just finds crime interesting…

* * *

**(Brutal Brawns)**

* * *

Moe ran over to his team's operating table and put an arm into place; as he did so he saw Wittney and Liv each put a bone onto their team's operating table and dash off to dig up more bones. Moe gulped and quickly ran back to the graveyard.

"Hurry up guys! The Brains are not sucking at all!" Exclaimed Moe as he quickly started digging in one of the graves at full speed.

"That's not good; let me give you a hand." Offered Wishami as she approached Moe.

"The more the merrier." Nodded Moe as he and Wishami started to dig together, Moe going at a somewhat faster pace. "Why are we not winning? We're the Brawns, so a physical challenge should logically be easy for us, and stuff."

"Because you stink!" Taunted Trey as he ran past.

"Ignore that dumbass." Assured Wishami. "I think it's just bad luck … or maybe the Brains have better shovels than us."

"That makes sense. But we have muscle men and wonder women on our team like Boris, John, Eliza and Rai so we should have it in the bag … victory is confusing." Groaned Moe.

"Speaking of which, here comes Boris." Noted Wishami. "Hey Boris, mind giving us a hand?"

"Sure." Nodded Boris as he quickly started to dig in the grave. "You know Wishami, you don't have to over exert yourself; me and Moe can handle the digging. I'm sure you don't like dirt after all."

"Actually I enjoy getting down and dirty; the belief that rich girls hate dirt is just a stereotype." Assured Wishami. "And three diggers are better then two."

"I stink at math and even I know she's right." Added Moe.

"Well, ok." Conceded Boris. "But don't push yourself too hard."

"I won't." Assured Wishami.

* * *

**(Confessional: If only we had a pack of Diglett's to lend a hand … if they have hands that is.)**

**Boris:** Wishami has a lot of optimism and enthusiasm, and that's a good thing. Hopefully she won't end up hurting herself, but if she does then I'll be on hand to help.

**Moe: **Our team seems to be having problems … good thing I've got a bunch of allies, huh? Back home people often call me a friendly fun guy, and I guess this contest proves it, huh?

* * *

**(Brilliant Brains)**

* * *

Wittney was keeping up a good pace with her digging; she had almost managed to unearth the coffin and felt satisfied with her work.

"Hmm, if it weren't for the fact my future rests in art, perhaps I'd be a good digger … no, I won't resign myself to the labour of the common stock." Mused Wittney.

"You're common!" Exclaimed Trey as he walked up to Wittney.

"Ah Trey, what an unpleasant surprise." Sneered Wittney. "To what do I owe the serious displeasure?"

"Nothing, I'm just gonna stand near you." Stated Trey.

"… That's kinda creepy." Noted Wittney.

"It's not creepy, it's evil!" Exclaimed Trey. "I'm such a horrid monster that I'm standing next to you because I know you don't like me!"

"… Yeah, remind me how you have the mental capacity to dress yourself in the morning." Requested Wittney with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm not answering you because leaving you in suspense is evil." Cackled Trey.

"You just answered me, moron." Said Wittney with a superior sort of smirk as she continued digging. "By the way, I think I saw a clean grave at the other side of the graveyard; perhaps you'd like to go and draw on it… unless you're not evil enough."

"I am evil enough!" Yelled Trey as he took out a packet of children's crayons and dashed off at full speed.

"Finally, peace…" Sighed Wittney in relief.

"Peace is indeed valuable, but how much are we going to have with that guy around? I say we vote him out when we lose; you can count on me to send him out the door." Assured Patsy as she walked by. "Then again, he'd be great to keep around as a meat shield from the votes."

"A fine point." Admitted Wittney.

After Patsy was gone Wittney had removed enough dirt to open the coffin. After she did so she took a skeletal arm out from it and nodded to herself in satisfaction.

"This challenge is far too easy." Smirked Wittney.

BOOM!

"What the heck was that?!" Yelped Wittney in fright.

Ollie walked by looking somewhat blackened and dazed.

"Did you know … that some of these coffins … are rigged with explosives that go off … when the coffin is opened … ow…" Groaned Ollie before he collapsed to the ground in a heap.

"… That settles it, I'll let Trey open the coffins for me for the rest of the challenge." Decided Wittney.

* * *

**(Confessional: An attack from beyond the grave!)**

**Wittney:** Seriously, am I the only sane person here? Trey is crazy! … Although, Patsy makes a good point; he'd be a great shield from votes … maybe it'd be worth keeping him around, maybe?

* * *

**(Brutal Brawns)**

* * *

Sarge made his way along a row of graves; he was looking for a coffin to dig in, but he was also hoping to be able to talk to somebody while digging.

"How hard can it be to find somebody to have a decent conversation with?" Muttered Sarge.

Sarge then noticed Bianca digging nearby.

"… Pass." Decided Sarge. "Not really my kind of girl."

Sarge then noticed Rai digging a short distance away.

"Now she's more my style." Smirked Sarge as he approached Rai. "Hey Rai, need a hand?"

"No thanks, I've got this." Assured Rai.

"Alright then, but can I dig next to you? This grave hasn't been touched yet." Stated Sarge.

"Go for it." Shrugged Rai.

The two Chinese teens began to dig in their respective graves; as they did so Sarge spoke up.

"So, Rai was it? How are you finding your time here so far?" Asked Sarge curiously.

"Well, I've only just got here really, so it's too early to know for sure … but it's pretty good so far." Stated Rai. "How about you?"

"I'm having a great time; great sea surrounding us, nice nature filled island, some _lovely ladies_…" Grinned Sarge whilst giving Rai a wink.

"Oh you." Giggled Rai.

"It's like they say, the best letter of the alphabet is U … meaning you." Flirted Sarge. "Call me a horn dog, but I never can quite resist complimenting a fine lady."

"Well, you're not so bad yourself." Smirked Rai. "I always did like men with muscles."

"And I always did like a girl with a fine booty; I'm a sailor, so it's part of the occupation." Grinned Sarge.

"Heehee! You're a class act." Giggled Rai as she unearthed the coffin and opened it. "Looks like an arm; do we have enough of them?"

"Maybe, but I'm not sure. You should check it out." Suggested Sarge.

"Will do." Said Rai as she set off for her team's operating table.

"Such a nice view." Chuckled Sarge as he watched Rai go. "Sailors always did enjoy booty."

* * *

**(Confessional: We sailors and pirates dream of booty!)**

**Sarge:** Eliza may be my main girl, but nothing wrong with making connections with other girls right? You know, in case things don't work out. I'm a sailor and thus I know there are plenty of fish in the sea.

**Rai: **Is Sarge attractive and 'ideal'? Well, he's handsome and has a cute personality … but he reminds me of my ex a little bit and I'd much rather move on from the past. I'm not ready for another relationship yet.

* * *

**(Brilliant Brains)**

* * *

Diamond sighed to herself; after a few minutes of hard digging she had discovered that she had dug up an empty coffin.

"This really isn't my kind of challenge." Sighed Diamond. "I never was very good at garden work … does this count as garden work? It involves digging, so … maybe?"

Diamond shrugged and began to search for another grave to dig in; as she did so she saw Tyrian standing still and observing a row of graves.

"… What are you doing?" Asked Diamond. "Are you taking a break?"

"Hardly. I'm trying to judge which grave is most likely to contain mushrooms based on the fertility and volume of the soil." Stated Tyrian. "Plus, studying the soil is the best way to figure out which coffin has a bone in it; it's all dependent on ordering, the depth of the hole and little things that look 'off' … not that I'd expect you or anybody else to know about soil in such a way."

"You seem to know what you're talking about." Noted Diamond.

"Well I am on the Brains team; I wouldn't be here if I was an idiot. If there is a science or study about plants and floral nature, chances are I am familiar with it." Stated Tyrian. "So, why are you talking to me?"

"… No reason." Admitted Diamond.

"Then you may as well get back to digging; I think the grave second from the right looks pretty suspect; you should dig that one." Suggested Tyrian.

"Thanks for the advice." Nodded Diamond as she headed off to dig where Tyrian specified.

After Diamond had left Tyrian heard a maniacal laugh; he turned and saw Trey writing on one of the graves.

"Mwahahaha! I'm so evil that I'm writing a Seymour Butts joke on a grave! Look at how evil I am!" Yelled Trey.

Tyrian was silent for a moment before he turned away from Trey.

"Not even worth acknowledging him." Decided Tyrian.

* * *

**(Confessional: Do not feed the trolls says the internet.)**

**Tyrian:** I prefer to keep to myself; social situations always feel like its feeding time at the zoo. Trey proves it … why did I not bring the Audio Punch Mushrooms that make the eater deaf for a day?

**Diamond: **… Tyrian doesn't seem to be mean or scary; hopefully he'll want to protect me if I get on his good side. It's like my daddy always says, you can never be _too_ paranoid in a contest.

* * *

**(Brutal Brawns)**

* * *

Eliza surveyed her team; they were doing a pretty good job with the digging and had managed to catch up to the Brilliant Brains. As Eliza looked around she noticed that Ruth was still digging in the same place she had been digging all challenge. Part of a torso was set next to the grave, but Ruth had kept on digging and only her head was now visible.

"Hey Ruth, what are you doing? You've already finished in that grave." Stated Eliza as she walked over.

"No I haven't." Stated Ruth.

"Yes you have, you've gone straight through the coffin." Said Eliza flatly.

"Boss didn't tell me to stop, so I won't stop." Said Ruth. "His word is my law."

"… Have you ever heard of Feminism?" Asked Eliza.

"Boss didn't' tell me to think about it." Shrugged Ruth.

"Yeah, I can see this conversation is going nowhere so I'm gonna just take this bone to the operating table." Said Eliza as she picked up the bone and walked away.

"You do that." Said Ruth.

After Eliza was gone John arrived.

"Hey Ruth, what's on your mind?" Greeted John.

"What do you want me to think of Boss?" Asked Ruth. "You tell me what to do and I shall do it; it is my duty of Earth to obey the head bully."

"Err … think happy thoughts" Stated John uncertainly.

"Your wish is my command boss." Said Ruth with a salute.

* * *

**(Confessional: Ruth is **_**werkin**_** that follower game style.)**

**Eliza:** … Does Ruth even breathe if she isn't told to?

**John: **As much as I like having a servant … Ruth's obsession with obeying me is starting to creep me out.

* * *

Eliza made it back to her team's operating table and set the bone into place; she saw that her team's skeleton was only missing an arm bone.

"Guys, we just need one arm bone and we win, get digging for it!" Yelled Eliza.

Meanwhile Diamond ran up with a foot and placed it on her team's operating table. A quick look over showed her team's skeleton was only missing a leg.

"Look like we're nearly done." Noted Diamond.

"Guys, we only need one leg and we'll win; pick up the pace!" Yelled Fosley.

It didn't take long before each team was digging at full speed, some doing a better job than others.

"Curse my lack of muscular abs!" Exclaimed Wishami.

"Don't worry, most of the rest of us can pick up the slack." Assured Boris.

"Dig, dig, dig, dig, dig!" Exclaimed Bianca as she speedily dug into one of the graves as quick as she possibly could.

"I'm not gonna do anything; I'm evil to the point that I'd willingly throw a challenge!" Bragged Trey.

"You're just making it more likely you'll get unanimously voted off." Said Wittney disinterestedly.

The digging continued and soon two coffins were unearthed and opened.

"Yes!" Cheered Patsy as she held up a leg bone.

"Check it!" Grinned Sarge as he held up an arm bone.

The two teens began to run towards their team's respective operating tables; as they ran it was clear Sarge was the faster as he overtook Patsy without too much trouble.

"Ha, checkmate!" Cackled Sarge in triumph.

"Not on my watch; taste my evil!" Yelled Trey as he threw a rock at Sarge.

BAM!

The rock hit Sarge in the back of the head and caused him to trip over; before he could get himself back to his feet Patsy overtook him and reached her operating table, and then put the leg bone in place. Chris then sounded an air-horn to signal that the challenge was over.

"And once again the Brilliant Brains win!" Announced Chris.

"Woohoo!" Cheered Bianca as the rest of the Brilliant Brains cheered.

"Aw crap." Sighed Earl as he and the rest of the Brutal Brawns groaned in defeat.

"Brilliant Brains; the pillows and sleeping bags will be waiting for you back at your camp, enjoy them since you earned them. Brutal Brawns, I have nothing for you. Just be thankful this was a non-elimination round; however, tomorrow's challenge _will_ be for immunity, so try extra hard not to epically fail and suck next time. You may return to your camps." Stated Chris.

* * *

**(Confessional: Brains breaks Brawn to bits!)**

**Trey:** Heh, I won us this challenge; now everybody will forgive me and forget about my evilness by the next episode. All the other villains kept getting second chances no matter what crap they pulled, so why not me? I've so got this in the bag.

**Sarge: **(He scowls for a moment before shrugging). Eh, can't win every challenge. I assure you that starting tomorrow the Brawns will go on a winning streak up to the merge.

**Wittney: **Like there was a doubt we'd win, my team has me … and Patsy too I suppose. We don't get along, but I can admit she contributed to our victory.

**Ruth: **Boss said I did a good job and that makes me feel like a winner.

* * *

**(Brilliant Brains)**

* * *

The atmosphere of the Brains camp was quite cheerful; two victories in a row with no losses was a great way to start the game and even greater for the morale of the team. Diamond, Patsy, Tyrian, Wittney and Fosley had gone to hunt for dinner which left Liv, Bianca and Ollie to 'test out' the pillows. Liv lay on some of the pillows and sighed in content.

"Such comfort." Said Liv in content bliss. "This'll definitely keep us comfy at night; now we won't have to huddle for warmth."

"Is that really a bad thing?" Joked Ollie.

"If you want to cuddle Trey then be my guest." Teased Liv.

"… Yeah, I'll pass. I prefer to cuddle girls." Said Ollie. "How are you finding the sleeping bag Bianca?"

"It rocks!" Exclaimed Bianca from within the sleeping bag; she was small enough to fit in one and wear it like a cocoon. "No shivering for me!"

"Good to hear you're happy; morale is very important." Mused Ollie.

"It sure is. Imagine how sad the Brawns feel." Pondered Liv.

"They're probably crying like babies, and it's all thanks to me! Mwahahaha!" Laughed Trey 'evilly' as he walked up. "You're welcome by the way."

"For what?" Asked Liv.

"For me winning the challenge; if I hadn't thrown that rock at Sarge then we would have lost. You can start kissing up to me anytime you like; if you do I might spare you from my wrath." Smirked Trey.

"… You do realise that winning us one challenge won't make us forgive you for how crap your attitude has been, right?" Said Ollie flatly.

"Yeah, we don't have amnesia." Added Liv.

"We have long memories." Agreed Bianca.

"You say that now, but by tomorrow you'll have forgotten all about it. You 'good guys' are prone to giving the villains the benefit of the doubt and hundreds of second chances. Heather, Courtney, Alejandro, Scott … they all kept getting their way due to the forgiving nature's of the heroes. You can't fight fate." Smirked Trey as he took his leave in a confident strut.

Liv and Ollie exchanged a glance.

"Wanna vote him out tomorrow?" Asked Ollie.

"Duh." Agreed Liv.

* * *

**(Confessional: To quote TV Tropes, Trey just hung a lampshade on TD villainy.)**

**Ollie:** I don't really hate Trey or anything, I just think he's kinda annoying. Wally may be able to put up with it, but not me. It's like getting bitten by a mosquito; it's annoying and cannot be ignored.

**Liv: **(She shakes her head). Did Trey smuggle in some grass or something? Being high is the only logical and sane explanation for how he thinks his 'plan' will work.

* * *

Cy sat alone at the edge of camp; he held his bottle in one hand and looked it over.

"Ok, time to see what secrets you have inside you." Said Cy as he took the cork out of the bottle and emptied the rolled up paper into his hand.

Cy opened the paper and began to read it.

"Hmm, let's see here … 'If you need **Immunity** and have some **Idol** curiosity look for a dead tree north of your camp and search within a square half mile of it, you'll be glad you did' … hmm, seems useful, huhuhuhuh." Chuckled Cy with a wry grin as he pocketed the message. "An Immunity Idol? Heh, I'm _there_ … once the others go to sleep that is."

Since Cy had nothing to do he lay back and looked up at the sky.

"Hmm, nice sunset." Noted Cy.

* * *

**(Confessional: Don't sit and be Idol, go out and explore!)**

**Cy:** I admit my 'naughty boy' kind of attitude can, and likely will, make me a target … so an Idol is_ just_ what I need. Won't be easy for sure, but I'm gonna win and then, _well_, you'll just have to guess how I'll spend my prize, huhuhuhuh…

**Wittney: **(She has twigs and leaves in her hair and a small scratch on her cheek). Never again will I go hunting for dinner…

**Tyrian: **I suggested mushroom soup, but they wanted rabbit stew … can't say I didn't warn them.

* * *

**(Brutal Brawns)**

* * *

While the Brilliant Brains felt satisfied and happy with their victory, the Brutal Brawns felt despondent and disappointed at their second loss. It may not have been elimination, but this didn't soften the blow … especially since they had missed out on winning soft pillows and sleeping bags. Currently Sarge and Eliza sat by the shore of the lake.

"Man, this bites." Sighed Eliza. "I thought we had them this time, we were _so_ close. But once again defeat is caused by a rock…"

"Have rocks caused you to lose at stuff before?" Asked Sarge curiously.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Said Eliza with a shudder. "Well, at least it wasn't an elimination round."

"Not really a good thing; I wouldn't mind kicking out some people here. Not everybody is … well … cool, you know?" Stated Sarge. "Well, we'll think about it tomorrow … if we lose that is, and we _won't_."

"That's a good attitude to have." Agreed Eliza.

* * *

**(Confessional: Attitude is everything these days.)**

**Eliza:** On one hand we kinda bombed at the challenge … but on the other hand I'm starting to get 'in' with my team, so that's pretty cool. At the very least, Sarge has my back and I know that won't change.

* * *

John had gathered his alliance to talk about how the challenge had gone.

"Well, it wasn't the result we wanted, quite the opposite … but it wasn't an elimination round and we have time to bounce back from this." Stated John. "If the next elimination goes our way then we'll have half the vote and we'll be ready for anything."

"Unless there's a team swap … or is that impossible?" Asked Moe.

"The M has a good point, what if we get tossed a curveball that messes with our funk? We ain't psychic." Added Earl.

"If that happens we'll just have to go with it, we can't fight against giant game twists. Earl, you of all people know how to go with the flow right?" Said John calmly.

"Sure do, but the question is do you?" Replied Earl. "I'm just saying that numbers ain't everything."

"Guess we have different opinions." Shrugged John.

"If we lose tomorrow, can we vote for Sarge?" Requested Moe. "He was treating me like an idiot earlier. I know I'm a _little_ goofy, but I'm not a moron and stuff."

"Works for me." Shrugged Earl. "What do you think Ruth?"

"The boss makes the call, not the followers." Stated Ruth.

"… Yeah." Said Earl with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

**(Confessional: Do the Strategy Dance!)**

**Earl:** You know, I have to wonder what Ruth would do if John got voted out … probably flail around like a headless chicken.

**Moe: **Not only does Sarge think I'm dumb, but I think he likes war. Why keep a war monger? Or is it just a name and not a title? Maybe I should ask him.

* * *

Wishami, Rai and Boris were hanging out by the shelter. Rai was going some stretches while Wishami sat down on the ground. Boris meanwhile was pacing.

"Something on your mind Boris?" Asked Wishami.

"I just didn't like today's challenge. It overworked the weaker campers and not just that, but the bombs and other such traps were dangerous and irresponsible. Honestly, how did that challenge pass the safety guidelines?" Asked Boris out loud. "Not everybody is built for that kind of thing."

"But you know what you are built for? Gathering firewood; it'll be a cold night without the pillows and sleeping bags." Stated Wishami.

"Good idea, I'll go gather some." Nodded Boris as he walked off towards the woods.

Once Boris was gone Wishami turned to Rai.

"Is it just me, or does Boris think I'm some kind of helpless damsel?" Asked Wishami.

"I think his mind-set is a little out of date." Admitted Rai. "But surely he must realise that some girls like me and Eliza are tough and strong and other masculine words."

"It's annoying to be underestimated and overprotected. I joined the show partly to get away from all that; surely the fact I'm here proves I'm a toughie." Pouted Wishami.

"Not always. I mean, some people in season one weren't that tough." Stated Rai. "Best thing to do is ignore it or get him to do stuff for you that you don't want to do."

"That's mean." Frowned Wishami.

"But convenient." Added Rai. "Say, you got the time?"

Wishami glanced at her watch.

"It's eight o clock in the evening, why?" Asked Wishami.

"It's time for me to take my meds." Said Rai as she fished a small tube of pills out from her cleavage.

"Wait … you keep pills _there_?!" Gaped Wishami. "That is so weird yet cool."

"Well, I wouldn't normally do that, but this leotard doesn't have pockets." Explained Rai as she emptied one of the pills into her hand, popped it into her mouth and then swallowed it before putting the pills back where they had been.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are those pills for?" Asked Wishami curiously.

"Allergies, nothing special." Shrugged Rai.

"Ok then. So, think we'll win tomorrow? I hope we do since somebody is getting voted off tomorrow." Murmured Wishami.

"I'd like to think so, but you never know." Said Rai gravely.

* * *

**(Confessional: Does Rai have a mouse trap in there? That'd be a booby trap! *rimshot*)**

**Wishami:** What have I gotten myself into? A crazy adventure, that's what. This is just what I needed to let loose … but is it worth the risk of having a giant shoe possibly kick me up the butt?

**Boris: **Like I said, I'll protect those who need it … whether they realise they need help or not.

* * *

**(Phoenix Island)**

* * *

Harmony sighed as she sat down in her shelter with a few pieces of fruit.

"Not the most productive day. Where could they key thingy be? Something important like that should stick out like a sore thumb." Lamented Harmony.

Harmony started to eat some fruit and looked up at the sky while she did so.

"Hmm, nobody seems to be here yet … then again, there are twenty players and most seasons have twenty six or so episodes … maybe it was a non-elimination round." Mused Harmony. "I feel lonely … if feels weird since usually I enjoy being by myself."

Harmony soon finished her 'dinner' and started to walk along the sand.

"It must be here somewhere … maybe I'm overlooking it. Hopefully the next person to arrive could give me a hand. If all else fails I'll try and scale the temple and find another way in." Decided Harmony. "Well, if nothing else at least my butt isn't hurting anymore."

* * *

**(Confessional: It's not easy being alone.)**

**Harmony:** I'm starting to regret signing up for this show … no, that's not the attitude to have! I have to stay strong if I want a chance at returning! At least it's really nice to gaze at the stars when night falls.

* * *

Chris stood by the Boot of Shame to give the outro.

"Once again the Brains beat the Brawns, but will this become a common occurrence or is it prone to change? We'll definitely find out soon. But before that we must ask ourselves … is Trey truly doomed? Is Boris digging his own grave, no pun intended? Will John take control? Does Patsy know more than she lets on? Will Wishami evade the Boot of Shame? Will Cy find his team's idol? And who will be the second person voted off? Find out next time on Total Drama: Brains VS Brawns!"

* * *

**Brilliant Brains: **Bianca, Cy, Diamond, Fosley, Liv, Ollie, Patsy, Trey, Tyrian, Wittney

**Brutal Brawns: **Boris, Earl, Eliza, John, Moe, Rai, Ruth, Sarge, Wishami

**Voted Off:** Harmony:

* * *

**Next Time: **The campers duel on a tall platform using giant ear buds or whatever those things are called.


End file.
